pewdiecry: dont you remember september?
by a shadow 4 now
Summary: well something happen between pewdie and cry, and cry seems to be the only one to remember and well... man im bad at summaries ... just read... oh it's a yaoi so no like, no read
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you remember September~~ a pewdiecry fanfiction**

**a/n Okay so my first attempt to write a real life fanfiction was a totally fail, like seriously I don't know what I was thinking, so I'm going to try again… maybe I would do better this time than last time, cuz I had very few information from the first story I wrote, so I'll try again, wish me good luck **

**PG-13 for bad words (maybe)**

**This is a yaoi story so don't like, then don't read, and I don't not own cryaotic or pewdie.**

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**I was talking to pewdie on Skype but I'm very tired and I can barely keep my eyes open, it was like 2:00 am in my time and I didn't get enough sleep… but I was distracted by pewdie features to have notice much,…. his dirty blond hair that's all over the place, his oh so beautiful eyes and he always wears those green head phones that make his eyes pop and…. No Cry stop thinking about this of your friend... he has a girlfriend and he's happy, just stop….. But how can I stop? How can I forget what happen last September… how can I forget that… I remember it like it was yesterday**

**(Flash back)**

**Beep beep beep, I moaned and turned to my side, I looked at my clock, it was blurry, I rub my eyes then it became clear, 5:00am?... why did I put my alarm to set it off at this time?, I slammed on the snooze button, I sat up and stretched, what was so important that I had to wake up this early?**

**Just like 2 seconds later my phone rang, I reached over to my night stand and grab my phone.**

"Um hello?" "Cry what's up" **I was confused, why would he be calling at this time? **"Pewdie?" "Hey cry ready to pick me up from the airport?"

**I remembered why I had to wake up early, I had to pick up pewdie from the airport he was visiting Florida to a game convention and I offered him to stay in my guest room, he accepted but it takes me like 55 minutes to reach the airport, I acted like I knew the whole time. **"oh ya ya I'm getting ready" " you forgot didn't you" **he spoke to me in a tone like he knew it was going to happen, I got up and went to my closet to change. **"No no I remember, what made you think I forget, just changing"

**I heard a Pfft in the phone then he said **"ya okay whatever you say, just to remind you my plane arrives at 6:15 okay?" **I was struggling to put on my pants and I fell but I manage to answer. "**6:15 got it" **I can tell he was holding in his laughter but then he said in a casual voice. "**Ya got to go cry the flight attendant is nagging me to hang up my phone, bye (background) sir I told you. (Pewdie) I know gosh I'm going.

**He hang up, I just rolled my eyes, I manage to change when he was talking, I grab my wallet, keys and I put on my mask, I really don't like people seeing my face and well off I went to the airport**

**I was waiting for pewdie, I keep my head slightly down, man I really don't like to be in public places, even at the airport there a lot of people… I check my watch 6:25, where is his?, I looked up for like the 5****th**** time this minute and I couldn't see him, I put my head back down.**

**I was slightly leaning against the wall when someone tackled me in a bear hug, I was shocked at first, then I looked who it was I recognized that blond hair and green headphones anywhere, It was Felix, I hugged him back… it took a while when I realized how long we've been hugging so I let go of him and coughed, he let go, his face was slightly pink and well he scratched the back of his neck, but then he turned back into his crazy, fun side. **"Cry! Man it's so nice to see you in person… but I didn't expect you to wear that mask in public" "well I don't like showing my face pewdie, it is my number one rule not to show no one my face"

**He kept the smile on his face but in his eyes told a different story, but I can't seem to tell what. **"Anyway how was your flight?" "fine fine, now let's go before I see that flight attendant again" **I just rolled my eyes, grab his bags and told him to follow me to my car**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**I hanged up my phone and the flight attendant gave a smug face she walked away I said **"dumma tik, tanka ditt eget javla foretag" **she heard me and turned around with a fake smile on her face. "**What did you say sir?"

**I acted like I didn't say anything but the guy next to me around my age who also speak Swedish was holding in his laughter, the flight attendant turned around and continued walking, once she was away from ear shot the guy burst out laughing and so did I, we were shushed by other passengers, later… **

**I grab my bags and all that shit you have to do, which took longer than I expected, and I went out into Florida, I looked around for cry, which I didn't think threw cuz I've never seen his face, but then I saw that famous cry mask and I knew it was him, his hair was the same to.**

**I walked up to him and I was write I was him I drop my bags and hugged him, he grew really tensed, but I kept hugging, he finally relaxed he realized who I was, for some reason I felt perfect in his arms, like I belong their…. I hugged him tighter for some reason I didn't want to let go, but he did and coughed, I grew embarrassed I let go.**

**my face was pink, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking cuz of that stupid mask, he has this amazing voice and personality but I also want to see the face, but I respect his privacy, after I greeted him he said he was never going to show no one his face, I kept a smile in my face but really I was sad.**

**he won't even show me his face, I'm his best friend, anyway he ask me how was my flight, it was okay until that flight attendant became a bitch and I told him that, he just shook his head and grab my bags. "**Come pewdie my car over here, unless you want to walk" "fuck that lets go" **he laughed his most famous laugh, I smiled and followed**

**we drove up to this parking lot in an apartment man this place looks nice, I can't believe cry lives here, he got out of the car and so did I, he grab my bags and off we went, up to the 6****th**** floor.**

**we entered his apartment man this place is neat, I expect it to be a little messy, cuz well I'm a huge mess maker, but got to be clean, for now, he put my bags ear the sofa and turned to face me. **"welcome to me casa, let me give you a tour right here the living room, duh, right there is the kitchen as you can see and right down this hall to your right is my room and to the first door to the left is the guest room and the second door is the bathroom, and well that's my casa (yawn)"

"You know I have jet leg, or however you say that any way you can go back to sleep, I'll just unpack my things." "(Yawn) you sure?" **I nodded my head and he waved lazily at me and went to his room, I hear the door close, well better un pack my things, I grab my bags and went to the guest room**

**Cry pov**

**I woke up at 11:00am, what? I have a guest and I'm being a lazy host, I got out of bed, eh I am already dressed, got to go brush my teeth and come my hair, from knots, (later) I walked into the living room to see Felix watching adventure time, I was holding my laughter cuz it seems like he's really into it, he was bouncing up and down, singing along, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out into laughing, he saw me and his face grew red, I controlled my laughter and went into the kitchen, his face was still red, Its cute, good thing he can't see my face cuz of my mask, sucker. **

**(End of flashback)**

**From that point on, me and Felix just goofed off and played games, it was nice until September 21****st****, that's when everything became out of order for me, when the little crush I had grew into more, ironic that that's the day the fan girl mad our anniversary, anyway, it was the last day Felix was here in Florida and since we ran out of anything to drink but the 6 pack I had In my fridge, and we grew a little drunk but I didn't think it was enough to make us crazy well crazier**

**(Flashback) **

**Still cry pov**

**We spilt the six pack I had in the fridge, for some reason anyway, we were playing amnesia in the middle of the night, and Felix got scared extra easily, good thing my neighbors are out of town, anyway we were a little buzz got to admit that and Felix was about to cry.**

**I just kept laughing at him, then 3 bros came out of nowhere and he screamed and jumped landed on my lap he squeezed me, but when he jump his hand hit my mask so it would flew all the way to the kitchen, my face grew to shocked, I didn't really care Felix was on my lap I tried to push him off to get my mask but he was grabbing me with all his force cuz that really scared him, but what scared me is that he could see my face.**

**I turned my head so he wouldn't be able to see my face, he started to loosen but I was still in shock I didn't realize it I can only hear his breathing calm down, I kept looking away from him "**sorry man I guess I got really scared I cling on to you….. Cry"

**I didn't answer him I kept looking at my mask, I can tell he's moving around to see what I was looking at and he gasp. "C**-cry your mask" **I didn't reply, I was just so scared of what he would think when he saw my face… he ask the unexpected. "Cry**, let me see your face"

**I grew tense and he could feel it, he was still on my lap, he grab my chin and forced me to face him, he gasped, I closed my eyes. **"I know I know, I'm ugly"

**his silence didn't really help, I was about to say something when his lips was on mine, my eyes grew big but slowly closed, I don't remember when I got on my back or when Felix was straddling me but it happen, he forced his tongue into my mouth, then RING RING RING, he separated the kiss and look at his laptop, it was marzia that was calling.**

**He looked at me then the laptop, he got off of me and went to go answer it, I realize I didn't have my mask, I ran to the kitchen and grab my mask and put it on, but I was still in the kitchen… what just happen, Felix just kissed me, we aren't that drunk…. Are we, no people don't get that drunk from only 3 cheap brand beers, did he do it on purpose?, then what he said really hurt me **"okay marzia okay, I love you to" **he said it with such meaning, I can't believe I let myself think there was something actually happening, Felix ended the call, he saw me and panic and just went to my room and slammed the door, tears sliding down my face… I just have to pretend I didn't remember anything that just happen (next morning) **" hey cry do you remember anything that happen last night, man cuz my head hurts and I can't remember" " no pewdie I can't remember anything either, but probably we messed around like usually." "If you say so cry, well come on the plane leaving"

(End of flashback)

**I didn't think the booze was that strong but apparently it was, but from that point on I couldn't forget, it felt like he did it on purpose and with a lot of feeling but it was just the alcohol… the problem is that Felix is coming over again for yet again the gaming convention, and I don't know what came over me so again I invited him, now I have to act like I have nothing against marzia and well him kissing that "never" happen, I don't know if I can hold my feelings anymore, I realized I was still talking to pewdie, or listening, I yawned real load man I am really tired, and I have to clean tomorrow cuz he's coming over. "**Hey cry?" "Hum, ya pewdie?" "Get some sleep, talk to you later when you are re-energize, bye" " bye" **the screen went black, (sigh) Felix is coming, again, wish me good luck world.**

**A/n well um I think this is better than my first story, please review on what do you think on this, or PM me, should I continue? Please I need to know if people like this so if I should continue or just give up on this story… im out peace**


	2. Chapter 2 (here we go again)

**A/n well I decided to continue the story, some people wanted me to, so ya I will continue, I will try…. So ya **

**Pg. 13 maybe there will be swearing who knows (sorry for typos) **

**And this is a yaoi so again no like, no read**

**There might be a little section where it gets mature….. So keep a look out**

…**.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie (Felix) pov**

**(Back where we left off)**

**I seems cry was extremely tired and distracted when I was talking to him, so I ended the call earlier, I didn't want to but I had to for cry's health, but I never want to stop talking to him, he always understands me, he knows what to say to cheer me up**

**And I almost ruined this friendship by kissing him on September 21****st**** of last year**

**Ya I remember what I did last year but I acted like I didn't, begging that cry didn't either, he didn't remember and I didn't hint sadness in his eyes or any emotion but happy so I know he was telling the truth, right?**

**But I was glad yet sad at the same time but I already made my decision so I had to keep a smile on my face, and we did have to go to the airport.**

**But that night, that oh so amazing night, my feelings took control of me when I saw his beautiful face, and I just kissed him forcefully**

**It seems like he was enjoying himself but that's when marzia called me, I didn't want to end the kiss but I had to or marzia well get bitchy cuz she knows I don't sleep that early, anyway I separated the kiss and got off cry **

**He instantly got up and ran to the kitchen, he put on his mask, but he just stared down at the counter I bet thinking what just happen,**

**(Flash back)**

**I answered the call, and I beg that cry was drunk enough to forget what just happen.** "Hey Felix how's it going?" **I still love marzia so I'm still happy to see her. "**Nothing much just…. Playing around her with cry" **okay bad choice of words at this time, anyway**

**Marzia still had a smile on her face, it was early in the morning, what would she being doing up? But then she said. **"So I can't believe you're coming back home tomorrow I just couldn't sleep, I miss you Felix."

**I smiled, I missed her to but I feel at home here also, but I love marzia. "**ya marzia I'm coming home" "well okay Felix, I got up early cuz well I just needed to talk to you, but I guess you want to spend more time with your bro, I'll see you tomorrow or the day after that cuz it takes like 17 hours to get here, bye I love you" **I smiled and said **"I love you to marzia"

**I ended the Skype and closed the laptop, I sighed, then I remembered cry, I turned to look at him, I can tell he was hurt**

**he ran to his room and slammed his door, I realized he still had the memory of what like 2 minutes ago, I didn't know what to do, I love marzia but I also love cry, please hope to god he won't remember today.**

**I wanted to go knock on cry's door to comfort him but I bet he won't even remember, but what happens if he does?**

**I grew angry and flip the coffee table, that had my laptop but I didn't care.**

**Stupid feelings! Why did I have to kiss cry, just because I had feelings for him, just a little crush I had on him but when I saw his face.**

**His perfect chocolate brown hair waving in the right places, his oh so beautiful eyes, his perfect face, I just lost it and well kissed him**

**I got up from the couch, what do I do know, my best friend will probably hate me tomorrow if he remembers what I did**

**(Sigh) I went to my "room" and collapsed on the bed, I stared at the ceiling, what do I do if he remembers? Can I just act like I was drunk and don't remember tonight, ya that's what I'll do.**

**(Next morning)**

**I didn't get enough sleep, I just couldn't, I kept praying that if cry remembers what I did, that he will forgive me, I kept thinking that if he does remember he won't talk to me.**

**or look at me, he'll just drop me off the airport and well go, anyway I came out of my room with suit cases, I was reading to go, cry came out of his room, he saw me and smiled**

**I was confused, does he have feelings for me? No he had a girlfriend, is he BI?... no it can't be, maybe he doesn't even remember, what do I do?**

**Do I tell him I remember last night, or do I act like I don't, what will happen? What do I do!? (Sigh) I know what I must do, I think**

"Um cry? Do you remember what happen last night cuz I sure don't" **he kept the smile on his face then scratch his chin, I couldn't tell what he was thinking cuz of that mask, man why does he wear it, he has the most beautiful face in the earth and he wears that plain mask. ** "No pewds can't remember, but I bet it was us playing around"

**I kept a smile on my face but I grew sad, he doesn't remember, for some reason I'm not relived as I thought I will be but oh well we are still friends and I like it like that….. Right?**

"Well I guess we should go, the airport a long way from here." "ya pewds it was fun having you here, but you have to go back to Italy with marzia" **he said marzia with an angry tone?, probably my imagination, but he had his mask lifted up to show his lips he had a smile that well melt anybody heart, those soft pink lips, the ones that you want to let them explore your body and do thing to you**

**NO, NO, NO, NO STOP PEWDIE JUST STOP, YOU ALMOST RUNIED YOUR FRIEND-SHIP ONCE, DON'T TRY TO RUIN IT AGAIN! Just stop thinking like this, stop, you're going back to Italy with your girlfriend, just be happy with your friend ship you manage not to ruin**

… **we arrived at the airport, I got out my bags and cry was closing his windows, he helped me with one of my bags, he talked all the way to the departures center, I check my bags and all that shit…. 5 more minutes tell my flight leaves, I was down until. **"Hey, we still have our games and Skype right Felix" "(sigh) I suppose your right cry, but…" "But what?" **I can hear concern in his voice**

**I smiled while still looking at the ground. **"…. I just really going to miss your real reactions when you get scared, and see you jump when a bro comes out of nowhere, and seeing you in person and actually can punch you playfully or seriously when I want to, and actually bro fist you, I'm going to miss that.

**He touch my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "**hey don't be down pewdie, at least were still friends and got an amazing experience from meting each other, playing around, eating pizza, convincing me to go to that gaming convention, we will always have those memories"

**I sighed, he had a point but I wish he had the same feeling for me… what am I saying, but it's true, I just smiled at him, man I wish he take of that mask so I can see his face. **"You have a point cry. (Background) flight 227 is boarding" "well pewdie I guess you have to go, I'll Skype you when you arrive k?" "Ya ….bye cry" "bye Felix" **him just saying my real name gave me shivers**

**I wanted to hug him but I just gave him a bro fist, the voice repeated itself, I began to walk away, I turned around and cry waved by to me, I waved back and boarded the plane, then no it can't be….. The flight attendant I cussed out in Swedish, she on this flight… shit**

**(End of flash back) **

**I sighed, well I'm leaving today, and I'm going to arrive again at 6:15 am in Florida…. again,… time zone is so difficult to understand sometimes, I'm leaving today in the early afternoon, and I'm already done packing so I'm just thinking that I have to control my emotion, cuz ever since I left Florida my feelings for cry grew but I still love marzia, (sigh) love is complicated**

**But I could never forget his face, their some drawings of him that are exactly how he looks like, a little off but close enough, I can't wait to see cry again, my bro, my best friend,… my secret crush, (sigh) (raspberry) pewdiepie is confused with his emotions right now**

**I need to get my mind off things, maybe if I play happy wheels it will **

**Cry (Ryan) pov**

**I woke up like at 8:15, I don't understand, I barely slept at all but I can't sleep now knowing my crush is coming back, the one that kissed me when he was drunk, the only one that's seen my face except my sister**

**(A/n I learned that cry has a sister but I don't know her name oh and she's like 2 years older than cry, just saying that)**

**I got up from my bed, still in my boxers, but I don't feel like getting dressed who would see me, I live alone except for my pet spots**

**(Again don't know if he has a pet just putting it in there)**

**I stretched and went to the kitchen, still in my boxers, spots was sleeping on the couch, I yawned which woke him up, he looked at me and got down from the couch, oh he's so cute... man I can be a chick sometimes when I'm around spots**

**But he's so small and cute…. Dam it Ryan stop being a chick**

**I poured kibble in his bowl and water, he began to eat, I looked around my apartment it's not that dirty just have to throw away those pizza boxes and pick up my clothes, and my laundry, it wasn't as dirty like last time, good cuz I don't have that much energy**

**(Later) **

**I finished cleaning, I've changed and all that shit I do, I just fell on the couch, spots went on the recliner and just laid their cuz he knows when something troubling me**

**I just closed my eyes….what happens if I can't control my emotions anymore, what happens if pewdie jumps on my lap again, what happens I can't control my urges and I attack him, what if it does happen and he never talks to me ever again, stop thinking about this Ryan, stop**

**Pewdie happy with marzia, marzia… she's so fucking lucky, she has pewdie, ….. Marzia! Ugh, I bet she dates pewdie for his money**

**NO cry don't think those things, marzia a sweet girl, and you know that, you're just jealous and you know it**

**This emotions and thoughts keep swarming my mind and eventually I fell asleep **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(um it's here where its gets rated M, in my opinion, so ya don't say I didn't warn you so if you don't want to read boyXboy then skip until you see squiggles)**

**I woke up in a …. Dark place? I had a lantern, it lit up some places, so I can see where I was going**

**Then 2 arms wrap around my waist, I grew stiff, then a voice whispered in my ear. **"Look who I found" **I know that voice anywhere. **"f-Felix?" **man I hate it when my voice cracks, he just chuckled and **his** voice purred in my ear. **"Man I love it when you say my real name Ryan" **he licked my ear.**

**it send shivers downs my spine and before I can say anything, he turned me around to face him, he reached up to take off my mask, I just closed my eyes, then I felt the air hit my face, I opened my eyes, to see his eyes more darker shade.**

**He grab the lantern from my hand and set it down on the floor, then he grab my forcefully and pushed me down to the floor**

**I hit the floor with a THUD, I rub my head then Felix climb on top of me and crushed our lips together, my eyes grew but slowly closed, then he licked the bottom of my lip to allow him entrance, I eagerly accepted**

**His tongue explored my mouth we fought for dominance he won, I moaned into the kiss, I didn't even realize he pinned my hands near my head**

**He began to grind me, I moaned again into the kiss which only encourage him to grind harder, we separated so we can breathe but Felix just kept on grinding me, my moans escape and it echoed, I was breathing fast, both our erections were grinding at a fast motion**

**My erection wanting to be touched, then Felix started attacking my neck, I moved my head to the side so he can get better access, he began licking, kissing, nipping, he found that certain sweet spot on my neck and bit it, I screamed and arched forward were it only caused more friction**

**My moans became louder, he let go of my arms and he unbutton my shirt, then he began to rub my nipples with his thumbs I moaned more load, I can tell he smirked, one of his hands snaked down to my pants, he unbutton and un zipped them, he began to pull them off, he manage to make them to my ankles, I sighed in relief my pants started to hurt **

**He began to rub my erection in which I only whimpered.**

" cry?" **I struggled to make words in my hazy mind. " **y-ya?" " beg" **I was surprised by what he said, but I really wanted this. **" p-please" **I see him hake his head in disapporvel. **" you can do better than that cry" **I bit my bottom lip.**

" please m-more" " come on you can do it, beg!" " p-please felix M-MORE!" **he smiled and continued rubbing then he began tracing kiss down my neck and my chest, until he reached my boxers, he kissed my erection threw my boxers, and I twitched, my erection really wanted to release, he began to pull of my boxers when**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Reality) I fell off the couch and hit my head, I sat up and rub my head…. Whoa I really do want Felix, that's going to be a problem, and Felix going to stay here for a week, shit, this is going to be a serious problem**

**(Morning)**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**I was awaken by the announcement of the flight attendant saying on the speaker **"please fasten your seat belts, where about to land" **I sighed and put on my seat belt, well I'm in Florida again my home away from home, wait what am I saying? Oh well I just woke up, please hope to god cry didn't forget again that my flight lands, he did last year….. Last year….**

**(Later) I excited the airport to smell the Florida air, it's always so fresh, I took out my phone and I was about to call cry when **"excuse me sir do you have the time?" **I turned around to see, that poker mask,….cry?...**" CRY! Man you sly dog you, I forgot you can do a British accent, I really thought you were some stranger"

**His mask was lifted up a bit so I can see him smile. **"That was the point my dear friend" **I punched him on the shoulder. **"Stop talking British, I'm surprised you didn't forget this time."

**His cheeks grew pink. **"Well I couldn't stop thinking about it" **I wonder why his cheeks are pink? But hey its cry his mysterious, and I totally forgot I have to act like I haven't seen his face cuz I said I was drunk and couldn't remember, shit, his face is gorgeous**

"So have you got anything to eat cuz well airplane food is disgusting when you're not in the right class"** he laughed and nodded. **"Ya at home, so to the cry mobile!"

"You named your car the cry mobile Pfft? **He lowered his mask so it can fit more properly on his face, man I like his smile, then he spoke. **"Well did I judge you when you named your car the bro mobile?... no so don't judge" **he laughed again and I joined, it was only a onetime thing gosh**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**We arrived again to his casa, I saw spots sleeping peacefully, Man I should have brought Maya, anyway he came to the kitchen and took out left over pizza, he seems more awake this time. **"hey pewdie you re-heat this when I go take a shower kay?

**I smiled and nodded, he went to his room then the bathroom, I went to the kitchen and put 3 slices of pizza in the microwave, I heard the shower start, and sick images came into my mind, seeing water drip down cry skin and… NO PEWDIE STOP!**

**(Sigh) this is going to be a long week, so stop imaging cry naked, and wet, and seeing water drip down his hair to his face… FELIX STOP! (raseberry) god please help**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/n I regret nothing of writing that rated M section so ya, I warned you so don't flame, so ya what do you guys think of this chapter, I'm kind of writing it as we go, I might publish this on a weekly subject, review or PM me….. oh and I have nothing against marzia.**


	3. Chapter 3 (going 2 be a long week)

**So some people still wanted to me to continue this story so why not, I have nothing better to do**

**Thanks for those readers out there that like my story**

**And I'm just going to update this whenever I get bored or finish a chapter**

**So pg-13… so far unless I get bored and put another lemon part in here, who knows**

**So ya it's a yaoi… boy X boy, no like….. PRESS THE BACK SPACE BOTTON AND NEVER COME BACK!**

**ON WITH STORY**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**I was sitting there enjoying my pizza, man this is better than peanuts, and they weren't even salted, cheap asses, the soda was even stale, man next time don't fly couch just to save a few bucks**

**I hear the bathroom door open, but I didn't dare to look cuz well just hearing the shower made me think naughty thoughts about my best friend, then I hear someone enter the kitchen, I turned around to see cry….. Shirtless?**

**My face grew red, he still had his mask though, man that killed a boner, nah who am I kidding cry was buff and not buff buff…. but buff, wow I'm not even making sense anymore**

**I turned back around so I wouldn't have to face him, but the image was still there he had wet hair and water was dripping down his chest he has a perfect tan chest, wait what? he said he doesn't even go to the beach how does he have a tan? **

**Cry came around the counter and lifted up my chin**

**I was about to ask him what he was doing when he pressed our lips together, I drop my pizza and grew stiff, but then I relax and I kissed back eagerly, I moved around the counter, still locking our lips together, then I came close to him, I wrap my arms around his hips and he wrap his arms around my neck, I have some advantages of being taller**

**He separated the kiss, then he said. **"Wake up Felix"

(Real world)

"Wake up Felix come on its like 12:00" **I open my eyes to see that poker mask, I frowned a little, man cry hides his gorgeous face, why? And wait it was all a dream?!**

**(A/n man I keep teasing people with the dreams... oh well)**

**Cry put a hand on his hip and I can tell he rolled his eyes. **"Oh come on sleeping beauty you don't have to frown, everybody has to wake up and especially since it's like 12:00."

**I sat up and looked at the clock he had, 11:57? Man we were really up late… or I'm not use to this time zone yet… and I just realized the joke he said. **"I'm sleeping beauty? Well then you woke me up so that makes you my prince, where's my crown and ring?"

**He laughed and grab a pillow and hit me with it, he began walking away, and my eyes wander to his ass, man I will like to fuck that…. **

**WAIT?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK!?... But it's true, man my second day here and I was about to have a wet dream about cry… great… nice job controlling your feelings Felix, nice job**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I entered the kitchen with a bro fist shirt and black jeans, cry was making toaster waffles, man that dream was.. Interesting, but the peanuts were true**

**I sat on the sofa, well might as well continue this sleeping beauty thing. **"Make me 2 waffles, the princess demands it!"

**He looked at me, then said **"if your my princess aren't we suppose to have sex before you become my wife and demand me around?" **he turned back around laughing, my face was bright red, I know he meant it as a joke but I couldn't help but blush like a tomato, but I have to play it off, come on think of a combat joke. **

"I'm not having sex with you, unless I see a ring on this finger" **I said with confidence, ha bet that cry, he turned back around to face me, he had a waffle in his hand, he bit it in the middle to make a hole, he walked over to me, grab my hand and grab my ring finger and slid the waffle on it **"there's your ring, now get in the bed!"

**My jaw drop, he sounded serious, now I was dark red, he laughed and took the waffle off my finger, and he turned back around and said **"hahaha I'm joking"

**He began to walk away then he stop. **"unless you want to Felix unless you want to get in bed with me" **he said it in his "cry voice", I swear I was growing an erection, he turned his head slightly to face me, and slid his mask more to the left so I can see half his face, he winked at me then put on his mask the right way and walked to the kitchen**

**My face was even darker shade of red and my pants started to hurt me, he made more waffles, man I have to fix my little "problem" but how. **

**He was still chuckling, which only aroused me more**

"I-I have to take a shower, my waffles better be ready" **and I pretended to flip fake hair and walked away, I hear him laugh, and I fake laughed, well these are already clean clothes, not the boxers... boxers are not clean but the pants and shirt yes, just need a towel and new boxers'**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cry pov (Ryan) **

**Why am I flirting with Felix?! Yes we do it for fun over co-op half way across the world, but now since he so close. I mean everything I say, even the bed part, I bit my bottom lip, he surely didn't expect this side of me, but he always laughed it off**

**But his last laugh sounded… fake?... nah just my imagination, better make the waffles for the princess**

**Didn't he say he took a shower yesterday?... no wait that was me, man I'm really lacking sleep I haven't been able to sleep well for a week now, is that bad?**

**I bet it won't even affect me… hope to god it won't, but maybe god is on my side and I get to have Felix... nah he won't do that, right?**

**I hear Felix moan?... no that's just my sick imagination, he would never do that,… did I give spots his food, I looked at his bowl… no I did not….. (Whistle, whistle) "**Spots come here boy."

**I hear little feet running, was he in my room? Oh ya he slept there last night, I poured kibble and water and blah blah blah the things I normally do, spots is so cute he is a beagle. **"who's my little doggy, you are, yes you are" **spots look at me and wagged his tail all fast, I went to my knees and pick him up he lick skin that was showing, I laughed and put him down**

**I think I might ignore spots a bit when Felix is here but I don't mean to, I love spots, he makes me into a chick sometimes tough but I don't care he's my baby… man Ryan stop being a chick…. I hear a pleasure moan again, that can't be Felix… and if it was I bet he's thinking about marzia**

**(A/n omg did I just type that?!)**

**Marzia…. That name angers me, I bet marzia loves Felix for his money, she doesn't understand Felix, not as I do… whoa cry calm down, you don't want Mad!Cry here do you, you lock him up deep down in your heart years ago**

**My home phone ranged, I answered. **

"Hello?" **my sister voice spoke **"What's up weirdo" **I rolled my eyes and smiled.** "Nothing diva" **I heard a sniff in the phone **"is that anyway to talk to your sister, oh who am I kidding"

**(A/n I'm including his sister, I have no information on her so I'm making it up, including her name, and her job so ya, she's important later on in the story)**

"Ya I'm your brother and you're trying to convince me we never fought and I'm always mean to you and you're the angel, ha!, you may be an actress in a play and you're the main role but you can't trick me" **I had a smug look on my face. **"Ya I know but that's not why I called cry" **why did you call sis, wait why am I thinking this I should say it. **

"Why did you call sis, aren't you busy?" "Pfft, I'm never busy for family, and I want you to now….. happy early anniversary" **my face grew blank… what does she mean… anniversary? **"What anniversary?" **I heard a Pfft on the phone then she said. **"Your pewdiecry anniversary, duh, happy early anniversary"

**my face grew red, I totally forgot I told her that Felix kissed me last year, I hear the bathroom door open and Felix came in to see my red face, he was about to ask something when I cut him off. **"Not funny sis, that is no joking matter" **my face still red but I can hear my sister laughing then she said. **

"Don't blame me blame the fan girls, it's just a coincidence that he kissed you on the day of your anniversary so happy early anniversary and I know he's there with you, I can feel it, JK, I know he's there cuz you wouldn't stop worrying about him coming over, you don't want your little crush to get drunk again. **My face grew a darker shade of red, and Felix was curious as fuck to know what me and my sister were talking about, then I said. **

"Got to go sis, and NOT FUNNY! Gosh!" **she laughed said bye then hanged up, I slammed the phone back on the receiver, and I pulled my hair back. Felix then said **"Ugh should I ask what was that about?" **I looked at Felix, man it was a bad day to let my lips show cuz he can see the red across my cheeks, I was eating waffles that's why I had my mask up, I slid my mask down and told Felix. **

"um nothing important, just sibling talk… she got some dirt on me, man… so here's the waffles, I'm going to take out the trash" **it was half true, I did need to take out the trash but I also need to get rid of this awkwardness… I grab the trash and headed for the door. **"Um okay, the princess thanks you" **he laughed and so did I, I went outside, man I just had to say sleeping beauty. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**I watch cry out the door, then turn my attention to the waffles, I really was hungry but I feel guilty for "shaking the creamer" in his bathroom, in the shower….. thinking about him, and my bottom lip was bleeding slightly cuz I bit my bottom lip to stop the moans and me screaming out his name… do I have more feelings to cry or marzia… love is complicated**

**I looked at spots and I could swear he had a smug look, like he knew something, spots went back to eating his kibble… he's mysterious just like cry… (Dreaming voice) aaaahh cry**

**I ate my waffles slowly, I was lost in thought I didn't realize cry came back until he hug me from behind, I jumped, my whole enter face went red, I grew stiff, cuz well I don't know what he has plan…. and he jokes around so don't enjoy it… to much**

"c-cry what are you d-doing?" **he laughed which sent shivers to my spine then he said. **"I told you to get in bed, you are my princess, or as I said at first sleeping beauty, but this time you won't be doing much sleeping… well not after I'm done with you"

**He purred like a cat in my ear, my face was dark red and I didn't know what to say, but then he laughed and let go of me. **"Hahaha your face is priceless, don't take everything I say serious Felix, that's your first mistake you ever make, and you started this whole princess thing, cuz I only said sleeping beauty… so you pay the price."

**I was still standing like a dumbass with my face bright red, this week is going to be difficult, and I can feel a bump in my lower organs growing, oh no not again, dam it cry why do you have to be so hot and have a voice that so sexy, I sighed, and cry turned his attention to me.**

"Hey you okay pewdie?" **I went back to normal but my face was lightly pink, I turned to face him, his mask was slightly up cuz he was eating a waffle, then I said. **"oh um my back hurts, I'm going to lay down and if you hear any moans its back pain, I've been having that problem since the plane trip"

**His mouth went to a frown then he said in a concern voice. **"Oh, that's bad, are you going to be okay?" **I smiled at him, the moans aren't cuz of my fake back pain, it's because my erection is really hurting me right now, those moans are for pleasure, wait I still haven't said anything I'm standing here like an idiot smiling.**

"I'm going to be fine I bet you once I rest for a while, I'm going to be pleased, I mean rested… uuugggh ya my back hurts I can't make that much sense, give me an hour of resting and I'll be fine… the princess needs her rest! GOOD BYE! **I walked away and I hear cry laugh, that made my pants tighter, good I need release and now.. **

**man the second time this hour, gosh why do you have to arouse me so much, why?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**(later on in the day) **

**Felix back was okay, he seems perfectly fine like if he never had back pain but I just bet cuz he rested, I haven't been able to sleep well in a week and 2 days… that's not bad… right?**

**Man I really need sleep but I don't want to miss time to spend with Felix, it's only a week he's here**

**anyway we were playing bloody trapland, he keeps dying and I keep laughing, and he keeps repeating "don't worry about it cry" I just keep laughing cuz he dies in whatever move he makes, he got frustrated and threw the control, I feel on the floor laughing and almost dying**

"ITS NOT FUNNY CRY!" **, I just kept laughing, I couldn't breath, I was gasping for air. "**I-it is f-funny *gasp* it's funnier in *gasp* in person instead of a screen ***gasp* he looked down at me, then he said "**okay okay calm down you won't be able to breath if you keep laughing"

**I manage to calm my breathing, spots came over and licked the side of my face that was showing, I laughing and pick him up, I put him in front of my face and I started talking baby talk to him, spots tail was wagging fast, he licked my mask then frowned, I laughed, I lifted my mask a bit to show my lips, he lick my cheeks, I laughed, spots haven't seen my face in a while since Felix is here oh well**

**I realize Felix was still there, I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face, I sat up and put spots on my lap. **"what?" **Felix smirk grew and then said. **"Nothing nothing's wrong but did I ever tell you that your cute when you act childish and talk baby talk" **since it was dark I couldn't see the slight blush on his cheeks but he can see my dark red face**

"w-well spots my baby, I've seen videos of you babying Maya, so don't judge" **he laughed and gave me a hand to help me up, I took it, I was carrying spots and then I put him on the couch, he whine and wanted me to carry him. **"Spots I'll baby you another day, Felix is here." **Spots look at Felix then me then went to the kitchen to finish off his kibble. **

**I turned around Felix still had a smirk, I punch him on the shoulder. **"Shut up." **He went back into reality like he was lost in thought, I just sighed and began to walk to my room to get my laptop, but I slip on a control and hit the floor hard and I screamed in pain, my back was killing me. **

"CRY! OH MY GOSH!"**I began to cry slightly, it hurts so badly and then I said** "it hurts *sob* its burns *sob*" **Felix kneeled down beside me, he was panicking. **"What do I do, what do I do, I'll call 911!"**I panicked I hate hospitals and this well wear off so I said ** "NO, NO ,NO NO HOSPITAL, NO HOSPITAL, I JUST NEED ICE!"*sob* *sob* *wheeze* I just need ice and to lay on my bed.*sob*"

**Spots was by my side, whining and crying, he's been with me for a long time, he cares, Felix was… crying? But I bet cuz he's panicking, he said **"Can you stand?"

**I moved a bit, it hurt so I laid back down. **"no, to much pain." **I see his face grow a darker shade of red**"then I'll carry you, it will hurt a bit okay?" **I nodded my head, on arm went under my thigh and the other on my back.**

**he lifted me, I cried even more and he said sorry, sorry over and over again, he manage to make it to my room and put me down in my bed, I winced he wiped his eyes and wiped mine, spots came running in and went by my side, he snuggled with me, I wanted to pet him but I couldn't**

"Um cry I'll be back with ice, or frozen peas, anything to numb the pain!" **he left, marzia is a lucky girl, why do I have to fall in love with my best friend, he's perfectly fine in his relationship, I sighed which hurt, dam it why felix, why do you have a great personality**

**Felix came back with 2 bags of frozen peas, cuz that's why I buy them, he lifted me up slightly and put it underneath my back, it helped and I was falling asleep. **"Good night Felix" **was barely a whisper when I fell asleep**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

"good night Felix"** I could barely hear what he said but I'm glad I did, he seems so peaceful, spots fell asleep to, it's like there connected, he still had his mask on, should I take it off, no he'll get mad at me, but he needs to breath, I lifted his mask to show his lips, he did need to breath, I saw those pink soft lips and I was taken back to last year.**

**He is asleep cuz well I can tell he isn't even reacting to anything, I couldn't resist, I bend down and peck his lips real quick, he didn't react, yup he's a sleep, but I heard a gasp, I turn to look at the door**

"JASMINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/n jasmine is cry sister, again I made up the name, I have no info on cry's sister, and she gasp cuz she witness Felix kiss cry, just saying that, oh and what do you guys think of this chapter, and sorry if I keep teasing you by the dreams, but I just love to, I think I'm kind of lost somewhere in this story, review! Or PM, again I'll update this when I get bored.


	4. Chapter 4 (the fight)

**I'm back baby! Did you miss me? If you didn't I don't care, I'm to happy**

**This is um the 4th chapter **

**To summarizes what happen last chapter…. Cry hurt his back, he went to sleep, Felix couldn't resist kissing him while he was asleep, he gave cry a quick peck and cry sister jasmine (not real name.) anyway jasmine witness Felix kiss cry so ya, that happen**

**PG-13, unless I change it, so keep a look out!**

**YAOI, NO READ IF YOU NO LIKE**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS! **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

"JASMINE! UM UM UM I CAN EXPLAIN!" **she just stood there with a blank expression, her face grew red and I see a bit of blood drip from her nose, she just turned around and walked away without saying anything, I followed her very slowly, I entered the living room**

**She was in the kitchen holding a paper napkin to her nose, she saw me, which only made the napkin drench in more blood, she grab more napkins, **"jasmine! I-I-I— **she hold up her hand to tell me to stop talking then she said. **"Explain to me what happen"

**I sighed and walked over to her, I sat down in a chair so did she so she could face me then I spoke. **"Last September me and cry were drinking and we were playing with video games…."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Jasmine pov**

**Omg… he does remember last September but he told my brother he didn't, *gasp* they both remember September and they both have feelings for each other! **

**I have to tell my brother but first I have to know what happen to my brother and why was Felix kissing him when he was knocked out**

"Wait wait wait so you are friends, why were you kissing him (like I didn't know)" **Felix let out a deep sigh and then said. **"Let me finish, we were playing video games

(A/n you guys already know what happen I don't need to type it up again... later)

"whoa so like you pretended you didn't remember but you actually did, then your little crush you had on my brother grew, and well all that shit, but then he hurt his back you helped, he fell asleep, then you raised his mask so he can breathe, then your feeling kick in and you kissed him…. Wow, just wow"

"You can't tell no one, you have to promise!" **I was surprised by that then I said **"b-but". **He grew angry then said** "promise you'll never tell, NOW!" **I never heard him so serious and I always keep my word.**

**But I already promise my brother I won't tell Felix that he remembered September. **

**But I can tell Felix was serious that I should make the promise so I gave in. **

"I promise I won't tell no one, don't worry." **He sighed in relief and slumped back in his chair, great now I can't tell my brother Felix remembers September and has the same feelings and I can't tell Felix that my brother is the exact thing!**

**Great just great, I may be an actor but I'm no miracle worker, it went silent, then spots came and scratch my leg, I pick him up and put him on my lap, it return to complete silent, then I broke it.**

"Are you going to confess your feelings?" **his eyebrows crunch together**"*sigh* I don't know, I just don't know… what about marzia?"

**My attitude completely changed, I hate marzia I know the real reason why she likes Felix, she told me, and again I promised not to tell, DAM ME AND MY NOBLE STATE! I feel bad for Felix, sometimes I want to fly over to Italy and go with marzia and bitch slap her**

"Well you can't have 2 relationships, if you do I will hurt you, don't be a player to my brother, I won't allow it." **He raised his hands then said **"I will only have one relationship, but I'm not sure cry feels the same way."

**I bit my knuckle dam it I wish I can tell him, it grew silent.**

**I was distracted by my own thoughts and so was Felix that we didn't hear moans then the bed creaking until, my brother came walking in with the frozen peas that weren't that frozen**

"Brother?!" **he was limping and Felix was watching him with extreme caution so he won't fall. **" *groan* sis what are you doing here?" **his voice sounded sleepy, he rub his eyes and his lower back then Felix practically screamed . **"What are you doing up, your injured."

**Cry turned to Felix with a weak smile. **"Felix I know, it's just that the peas thawed and well wet my bed, shit!, but I need more ice, or something cold *yawn* I'm still tired… but wait sis why are you here?"

"Cuz brother, Felix called me so I can help him help you, you are a handful, nah I'm joking I came to surprise you but seeing your hurt I could stay and help for a while" **cry smiled then said. **"Nah just need rest, but you can keep Felix Company and keep an eye on him, who knows what he does when I'm knocked out."

**I smirked. **"Ya, who knows what he does when no one around?" **I looked at Felix he gave me a death glare, my brother just shrug his shoulders and went to the freezer and got frozen carrots, and put the peas in the freezer **"well as long as he doesn't masturbate in this house while I'm here I'll be perfectly fine, is that okay with you princess?"

**Felix face grew red then he said. **"The princess understands" I** raised an eyebrow then said **"what's up with the princess thing?" **cry then said** "Felix you explain, I'm going back to sleep"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**(Later)**

**I got out of bed and my back feels better, I hear laughter, I went to the kitchen, jasmine and Felix were laughing, they saw me, then they motion me to come and join, I did. **

"So as I was saying my relationship with marzia is amazing." **My heart started to hurt, I hate marzia so much and so did my sister, but she seems perfectly fine but she's an actor I know how she feels. **"Really Felix? Well what do you have in plan for your future?" **my sister said then Felix smiled**

"I'm going to marry her one day, we live happily ever after, we'll have children and grow old and die… (sigh) she really does love me for who I am."

**I grew angry, no Felix she only loves your money, she doesn't understand you as I do, why did you let me believe that I had a chance with you, **

**Marzia not right for you, I am, please why don't you see that, why are you so blind you don't see my emotions towards you, please Felix open your eyes**

**Oh who are you kidding cry, he's happy, and he already had his future plan, why? Why did you trick your self cry? Why can't you see you would never have Felix for yourself… why?**

**And why are you all of a sudden mad, you just want to tear Felix away from a happy relationship that only one sided, why are you mad, you knew deep down in your heart it was never going to happen, and here's your prove, Felix I talking about his future with marzia**

**And my sister is here listening? Why I thought she was in my side? But she's acting… right? She has to be…. **

"Hey cry if I ever do marry marzia which I'm sure I well, well you be my best man?" **that did it, I burst into tears, my sister looked away and Felix gave me a confused look, why did you have to ask me that? Why? You just broke me *crying* why? Did you just break my heart, might as well get a knife and stab me right here,**

**I cried even more, why Felix why?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**(Reality)**

**I jolted awake in my bed it was all a dream, not the getting hurt from the back, but the whole marzia thing, it was all a dream, but that dream made me realize, I'm never going to get a chance with Felix, and I know that, he isn't gay or bi, he's just straight, which angers me, why Felix? Why!? ….. Why?**

**I'm still angry, my back pain is gone but my heart pain still here, the pain of realization, and I'm angry, angry at Felix**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**I entered the kitchen angry as fuck, why? cuz stupid Felix has to make me fall in love with him, my sister wasn't there anymore, Felix was watching TV, oh yes you're playing with my heart and your just chillaxing by the TV, while I'm in pain, the pain you caused **

**Why am I angry? Felix hasn't done anything to deserve this anger of yours**

**But yet again, just him being himself makes you in pain cuz you can't have him, you're forbidden to**

**I went to the fridge and searched something to drink, spots sensed my anger and he knows what's bothering me, it's like a mental connection, spots understands me**

"Um hey?" **I slammed the fridge shut once I got and small Sunny D, then I answered in an angry/annoyed voice. **"What?!" **that surprised him he didn't know what to say, I turned around to face him, one hand in my hip,**

**he struggled to form words, my voice didn't change the entire time I spoke to him. **"Come on spit it out, don't be a dumbass and stand like that dumbfounded"

**His jaw drop, but then he manage to say. **"What's wrong? I've never seen or heard you like this?" **I looked at him, I'm angry as fuck cuz I can't have you, marzia doesn't deserve you **"well I just woke up and got thirsty came in here to get a drink and now I'm just being annoyed by you, so ya, that's what's wrong. Happy now?"

**he was taken back, he checked me from head to toe to make sure it was me then he spoke. **"what did I do to make you angry at me?" **I slightly snap** "you didn't DO anything that's what, you been just you, you didn't do anything, NOTHING AT ALL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, GO AND SPEAK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, JUST DON'T ENVOLE ME, CUZ YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

**I stormed off but I didn't went to my room I went to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked, it, I finally snap, I took off my mask and threw it to the wall, I screamed in frustration then I screamed in a secret language me and my sister made **

**(Secret language) **"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT? YOU AND YOUR STUPID ATRACTIVE LAUGH, FACE…. EVERYTHING, IT ONLY HURTS ME TO KNOW I CAN NEVER HAVE YOU!

THAT IM JUST GOING TO BE A BEST FRIEND! AND NOTHING MORE! **I looked in the mirror to see my face.**

**Then I spoke saying **" you will never be truly happy, you will never be happy, you will never have pewdie, you'll always be ugly and you know it, not even your best friend like likes you, you are PATHETIC CRY, PATHETIC!

**I punched the mirror with all my anger it broke into a bunch of pieces, my hand was bleeding, pieces of glass was in my knuckles, it was trembling, bleeding rapidly, my anger sized but my pain grew, and I feel to my knees and started to cry,**

**Not cuz of the bleeding but cuz of the pain in my heart, I curled up into the corner of the bathroom, I brought my knees to my chest and put my forehead on my knees,**

**The bleeding wouldn't stop, *sigh* I guess I have to stop it myself, good thing I have the medical supplies here, I went to the compartment under the sink, and took out the first aid kit**

**I took out the tweezers and pluck out the glass pieces in my fist, then I wipe it with an alcohol wipe then wrap my fist in bandages, and I went back to crying, I hear slight knocking on the door.**

"C-cry? Are you okay? I'm sorry for whatever I did." **Your so blind pewdie I didn't want to speak to him but something came over me and then I said**"*sob* you didn't do anything, NOTHING! YOU DID NOTHING! *sob* sob* *whimper* p-please leave me alone… *whisper* Please." **I hear a deep sigh and he left, some part of me was glad he left, the other part sad and wanted him back**

**I continued to cry (later) I was falling asleep when I hear faint scratching and whining at the door… spots?, I crawled over to the door and opened it a bit, spots squeezed threw and I closed and lock the door, spots lick my face to wipe the tears, I saw my mask way over there but I didn't care,**

**I laid down on the floor, I was getting extremely sleepy, spots went to snuggle close to me I petted him with my good hand, and with that I slept**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/n sorry for the short chapter… I think.. I don't know… and also sorry for making cry well like that, I always loved his fun side but he has to be angry and sad at the same time right? Also he's mad at pewdie for well being pewdie and it makes him angry and sad that he can't have pewdie for himself… so ya review or PM, I need to know what people think, so I know that is hold continue, and for those people who read this and don't review….. I hate you, JK… or am I? **


	5. Chapter 5 (what just happen?)

**OKAY IM BACK, SO YA, BACK WHERE WE LEFT AT, ALL THIS IS 3 DAYS, CAN YOU BELIVE IT**

**(Takes caps lock off) so this is like the 5th chapter**

**So um, I'm kind of winging it as I go**

**YAOI! NO LIKE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, HATERS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

(FYI I'm kind of hyper while writing this, just a warning)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pewdie pov (Felix)

**(In kitchen)**

**I stood there like an idiot with my jaw drop, cry just…. he just, what happen? He was smiling very weak yet cheerful and caring at me 45 minutes ago, what happen?**

**And what did he mean I didn't DO anything I didn't DO NOTHING! Does he mean a move on him, is that why he's been flirting with me, was he dropping hints?**

**Oh god I'm so stupid,**

**but my thought were ruined by screaming and something that went SMASH, it made me jump but what really hurt me was to hear crying**

**Cry was crying, it felt like someone stab me in the heart, I wanted to break down the bathroom door, hug him and never let go until he stops crying, but he's already mad at me, I don't know why**

**What did I do? Was I so blind that I didn't realize cry was being extra flirty with me, is that it? But if I make a move and it turns out that's not why he was mad at me he'll hate me even more**

**Tears formed in my eyes, I want to help, but what do I do?, its obivious he's mad at me but from what? What did I do, he was fine when he went to sleep**

**Maybe he overheard the conversation I had with jasmine how I want him to be more than a friend, did he over hear it, does he really hate me?**

**I began to cry more, I went to my "room" and I just grab a pillow and cried in it, does he hate me cuz I have feelings for him, it hurts not knowing, I wonder what he's mad at me for?**

**I cried even more but it was muffled by the pillow, cry hates me and I don't know why**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I must have fallen asleep cuz I was awaken by jasmine voice, I got up and check out my door, jasmine put her bag on the counter and looked around, I existed, she saw me, she had a smile but then it grew to a frown then she said.**

"What's wrong Felix it looks like you've been crying" **just remembering what happen made me cry slightly, her face grew more worried. **"What's wrong Felix you can tell me."

**I wiped my eyes and stuttered. **"C-cry—" **her face grew panicked, then she silently screamed. **"Something happen to my brother, it wasn't just back pain, oh my gosh is he in the hospital?!"

**I shook my head no, she always jump to the worse things.** "L-let me finish okay *sniff* he's f-fine—"she** cut me off again. **"Then why are you crying?" **I looked at her slightly annoyed, her face grew red. **"R-right let you finish, sorry, go ahead." ** I took a deep breath and then spoke. **

"cry woke up angry, t-then he screamed at me, and he was angry at me, y-yet I don't know why, I think he overheard our conversation and h-hates me, he locked himself in the bathroom with spots, I think he hurt himself, and now he's angry as fuck, I don't think he's come out."

"It makes me cry cuz I think he doesn't feel the same way about me so when he overheard our conversation he thinks I'm a faggot

(A/n man I hate that word, anybody else hates the word… faggot?)

Or maybe it's another reason, but please jasmine can you talk to him?" **she bit her knuckle then nodded then she said. **"I'll try but you won't understand a word we say, okay, go freshen up at the sink your eyes are red and you have tear streaks, I'm sure I can reason with my brother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cry pov

**I was woken up by knocking on the door, then again I spoke in an annoyed voice. **I-I don't want to talk Felix" **then the voice surprised me. **"It's me, jasmine, we need to talk, now!"

**she sounded serious, did Felix call her over here, I sat up and crawled to the door, I was to tired to stand, I unlock the door and back up, I went on my knees, my sister open the door and entered, she sat on the floor, it was quiet tell she spoke. **

(Secret language)

(a/n I don't know if they have a secret language I just needed something so felix wont understand a word they say)

"I see you're mad at Felix, but why?" **tears formed in my eyes, then I spoke. **"Cuz I r-realized I can N-never have him, he isn't gay or BI, he's just straight."

**Her eyes soften like if she was hiding something then she said. **"So you're mad at Felix for being him and with marzia, but Felix doesn't deserve this anger from yours, you were fine when you woke up last time I was here, what changed?"

**I looked at the floor then spoke. **" I had a dream that made me realize he never going to like me, he's happy with marzia, and we all know she doesn't love him for who he is, but it hurt me to see everything single fact put in front of me and I cracked."

**She sighed and pulled her hair back. **"But your angry at Felix for nothing, you are afraid Felix never talked to you again, well you're doing that to him right now, aren't you?

**She made a point, what I never wanted Felix to do to me, I'm doing to him, and it's true he didn't do anything. **"But what the point it's only going to make me sadder that I can't have him."

**I was starting to shake I can barely see my sister threw the tears, I cried even more, I look up at my sis,She bit her knuckle, I know what that means, and she knows something.**

"What are you hiding?" **she was shocked then said. **"Something important, but you know me, I never break a promise even though it's important." **I grew angry she knows something** "you have to tell me! You know something, TELL ME!" **she snap at me **"no, I never broke your promises did I! so I won't break other people promises no matter how much you try to convince me!.

**She made another good point, dam you sis, she sighed. **"but I didn't come in here to have a fight with you, I'm trying to tell you, don't be an ass to Felix who hasn't done anything, just cuz your emotions are out of order doesn't mean you have to express them towards Felix who doesn't understand what he did! Put yourself in his shoes!

**Dam she makes good points, how would I feel if Felix did this to me, confused, sad, idiotic, worried…. Is this how Felix feels?**

**I sighed then said. **"Fine, I won't express my anger towards Felix for doing nothing but be him, I will learn how to control it, but I warn you sis, if he dares, speak out of term or something that angers me a lot, I will do something about. **She raised her hands then said **"it's fine if you don't hurt him physically or kill him."

**Spots was on her lap, she looked up and saw the broken mirror, she looked at me then at my hand, she shook her head, then she said. **"You let Mad!Cry take over didn't you, *sigh* but seeing your back to yourself….. Now come on let's get out of the bathroom and again don't be an ass. (End of secret language)

**we got up, I was barely able to stand with all the shaking I was doing cuz of the crying, I barely realized how thirsty I was, I still had my sunny D, I pick it up and chugged it down, then I walked over to my mask and pick it up and put it on, I sighed, great have to control my emotions now, and I still haven't slept well all week, great.**

**We existed the bathroom to see Felix staring out the kitchen window, I coughed and he turned around, his eyes were slightly pink but before he could say anything I spoke. **"Sorry Felix for making you sad, I just had a dream where I remembered something at it got me angry, you really didn't do anything, can you forgive me?"

**He had a small smile then said. **"Ya, I can, that's what bros are for right?" **I smiled, just bros, just bros, a phone ranged and my sister answered her phone then she hanged up. **" I have to go guys, can you not kill each other while I'm gone, I'm coming back tomorrow to see how you're doing, I do have a spare key remember, it's like 1:00 right now, go do guy stuff, bye. **She left**

**Great got to deal with this my self**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**We were watching TV, everything else was put on track, we couldn't play video games cuz I kind of cut my playing hand, nice way to think that out cry, oh and me and Felix clean the broken glass, everything was fine until**

**RING, RING, RING it was Felix laptop, oh no not marzia, what I she doing up, it's like 5:00pm at our time, what does that make in Italy?**

**He answered, I got up and went to the kitchen, where's my I pod, where's my I pod, it well distract me**

**FOUND IT, DEAD BATTERY! FUCK**

**I over hear them, and my angry started to return, dam it marzia, you don't deserve Felix, you never did!**

**I turned around, he was smiling and laughing, and I snap, I completely snap,**

**There's no stopping me, **

**What I want, is what I'll get, and I want Felix NOW!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ RATED M, skip until you see squiggles if you don't want to read M, don't say I didn't warn you/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ oh and thi is my firat time wrting this full way so ya, don't hate that much, its my first!/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**Cry walked behind my laptop and slammed it closed, I was shocked then he spoke to me in his "cry voice" **"I had enough of this bull shit"

**I was about to say something when he pounced on me, he kissed me forcefully, I was shocked and stiff, but he didn't care, he no longer cares, one of his hands snaked down to unbutton my pants, then that's when I reacted, I put 2 hands on his shoulders and pushed him off just a little bit so I can talk. **

"C-Cry what are yo—" **I was cut off when he put one of his free hands to cover my mouth, my eyes grew, he unbutton and unzipped my pants then he lowered them to my ankles, I had shallow breathing, I knew where this was going**

**He puffed hot air on my lower organ threw my boxers and it felt so DAM good, I was growing an erection, I looked at him and he gave a smirk, he puffed more hot air and the more my erection grew, I wanted to feel his warm mouth around my organ, I wanted it badly**

**I began panting, just do it already cry, do it, his free hand began to rub my cock threw my boxers and he puffed more hot air, my erection began to twitch, man I need to release**

**I whimpered, and cry gave a shocked face like he didn't expect it, my face grew red, his smirk just grew, **

**Cry pov**

**I hear Felix whimper, is he enjoying this? Or is it just the body reacting, oh who cares ,I lowered his boxers to see my prize, I lick the side of his cock, he jolted, his whimpers became more loud, I open my mouth but I looked at Felix who eyes were wide and he put his head against the couch arm,**

**I took away my hand from his mouth I can hear his shallow breathing**

**He then tried to speak but I cut him off by putting the head of his dick in my mouth and suck hard, he just half moaned half screamed, his hands clutching the couch, I put more of his cock in my mouth, he began gasping**

**I suck and lick, my tongue lap dance around his organ,**

**He began to moan, and his nails dig more into the couch, when he tried to speak but I only suck more, and his moans grew as I lick**

"F-fuck! *pant* f-fuck!" **he would say over and over as sucked, my teeth grazed his dick and he screamed and his fist turned white from grabbing the couch**

"C-cry aaaaahhhhh FUCK ME ah ah ah FUCK" **I lick the top of his dick where's there's a slit, I could taste his pre cum, he only moaned, his hands left the couch and went in my hair, he slightly pulled my hair but I refused to release him from this oral pose**

**But I was wrong he wasn't pulling me away he was pushing me down more, it almost made me gag cuz he was long and thick, probably 9 inches, I don't know but I was afraid he might choke me so I relax my trought, he began to trust into my mouth, again I almost chocked until I found a rhythm **

**His grip on my hair tighten, and his back arch, I knew he was coming, so I got ready, I suck so hard I practically suck his chum right out of him **

**I try to hold it down but my mind became a white haze, I released the oral grip I had on Felix and I fell back on the couch, I shut my eyes tight, until the white haze well go away.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/**

**I still had my mask on but it was up to show my lips, so I can give Felix the blowjob, even I was panting, my mind was becoming clear but I looked over Felix who had his head rested on the couch arm and his breathing returned to normal**

**I just realized, I kind of short of raped Felix, I forced him into the blowjob, maybe its not rape cuz he never pushed me off yet I never really gave him a chance so he can get away, so maybe it is rape?**

**I can tell his mind was gone for a while cuz he didn't do anything, I put on his boxers and pants, I looked at the recliner, spots had one eye open to see what was all the noise ,I raised an eyebrow and said. **"Like the show spots?" **spots just huffed and went back to sleep**

**Probably Felix is going to hate me, he isn't gay and look what I did to him, tears slid down my face, it's for sure, I raped Felix, I stood up, Felix lifted up his head and frown,**

**I knew what was coming, he was going to say "what's wrong with you, why you do that to me" so before he can even speak I said. **"I'm sorry, my feelings just kick in, if you hate me forever I understand, I forced you into that pose, and well forced a blowjob, I understand if you want to go back home"

**I left before he can respond, I went to my room, I didn't even bother to close the door, if Felix wanted to bet me up he had every right to, cuz he was simply talking to his girlfriend and I attacked him, he hates me, or despise me right now**

**I took off my mask, and set it on the nightstand, *sigh* nice going cry, you rape your best friend**

**Felix came staggering in, I looked at him but he didn't have anger in his eyes, he had…. Lust? Wait what?, then he said. **"Oh I'm not done with you just yet Ryan, it will be a shame to leave you hard like that…. I'm going to make you scream my name, if it's the last thing I do"

**Before I can react he tackled me to the bed and~~**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/n I REGRET NOTHING, I WARNED YOU SO DON'T FLAME! Send me a PM if I ****should**** post what Felix did to cry… or review which ever one I just need to know if I should write the rated M version or the rated T version, oh and what you think of this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6 pt1 (more drama!)

**Well I guess you guys have to read the T version**

**Oh well, you guys voted, I did not… there's such a thing called PM**

**So um ya please read, don't be sad and not finish the story cuz it's not rated M**

**So um I think I'll save an M chapter for later on in the story **

**Oh and I forgot to say in early chapters that I don't own pewdie or cry**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cry pov**

**I was catching my breath, and resting my head on Felix chest and his arm bringing me closer to him, we were covered in sweat, drool, lubricant, some tears, and…. another fluid, **

**my sheets covered our lower organs, and I was listening to Felix heart beat which mange to go back to normal and also his breathing, while I still was panting, that was the most amazing thing I can experience just happen,**

**I dozed off to sleep, when I awoke, Felix was awake but somehow I knew he went to sleep but woke up before me**

**But something was still bothering me, something that I pushed back in my head but came back, I was afraid of the answer he was going to tell me when I ask him**

**but I have to ask or it well eat me from the inside out, I looked up at Felix who was looking down at me and smiling, I blushed then he kissed my forehead then he said. **"You're still blushing after what we did? Oh you're so cute."

**I blushed even more, he kissed me again but on the lips, I smiled but then concern grew over my face**

**He said **"is everything okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" **I just gave a small smile then I looked up at his eyes, he was truly concern, **

**I just sighed and sat up, I put on my boxers and just sat there looking at the floor**

**Then Felix sat up then he really, really had concern in his face and voice. **"What's wrong?" **I looked at him with tears in my eyes, then I said. **"D-do you s-still have feelings for marzia?"

**His face totally change to concern to shock, he looked at me then he struggle to put words together, like if he never expected me to ask that question,**

**More tears came to my eyes, he then manage to say. **"Well I…. you know… we…. You…. Us?... um, her… me, um um" **I began to cry even more, I got my answer, he still has feelings for marzia, that's why I was afraid to ask the question**

**I manage to say **I-I-I knew it, you still love marzia, I'm just a little s-sex toy to you." **I began to cry even more then he said. **"No, no, no I-I-I-I."

**Then anger came over and I snap at him. **"You, you, you what? You got caught cuz you admit I'm just a sex toy to you that you can fuck whenever you want!, that you play with my emotions! That's just it isn't it!"

**he truly was speechless then I grew more angry, he hasn't said anything to tell me I was wrong and he doesn't think of me as a sex toy, he hasn't said anything to tell me he doesn't have feelings for marzia anymore,**

**He just look at me with shock**

**More tears came to my eyes, I stood up and grab my shirt and pants and put them on in record time and I got up and began walking away when~ ~**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdiepie pov (Felix)**

**I was lying in bed with cry, or Ryan as I should say anyway, what we just did was amazing, I will happily chose cry over marzia any day, which reminds me I have to break up with her, **

**I dozed off and when I awoke**

**I looked down at cry he was sleeping peacefully on my chest, well it seems like he's sleeping, and I wonder why he hides his face with his mask, why?**

**I didn't realize I was staring at cry until he shifted and looked up at me, those deep blue eyes, there so beautiful, I kissed cry on the forehead and he blushed, aaawww he's so adorable, just seeing his face can make me hard all over again**

**If I think about it a lot, then my thoughts were mis-tracked when I see concern in cry's face, **

**I was afraid I might have hurt him while I penetrated him so I ask. **"Is everything okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

**He just gave me a small smile then he sighed and sat up and put on his boxers**

**What's up with cry? , he sat there staring at the floor, now I sat up,**

**Something was definitely wrong, then he turned to look at me, he had tears in his eyes then he said **"d-do you still have feelings for marzia?" **I was shocked, I didn't know he would ask me that, that early**

**Of course I don't have no more feelings for marzia, I love cry, we have a lot of common, **

**I didn't realize I didn't answer to cry, and he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes, **

**I struggled to put words together cuz I didn't want to mess up, but even struggling to put words together, I made it worse and cry jump to conclusion then he snap at me,**

**Which surprised me cuz I never heard cry raise his voice at anyone he said he was a sex toy to me, then I said. **"No, no, I-I~" **he cut me off when he said. **"You, you, you what?! (A/n you already know what he said)"

**I was truly speechless, I wanted to say, no, I love you, I care about you and you mean everything to me Ryan, but I didn't I was just speechless, this made him Ryan cry even more**

**He put on his shirt and pants faster than I took them off,**

**He got up and began to walk away**

**I manage to stand and put on my boxers and grab his arm, he just jerked me away and turned to look at me**

**He was crying even more, then he snap at me again. **"What! What do you want! Are you going to tell me that you love me? If you did, you should have said that when I asked you if you still have feelings for marzia! But you didn't! Did you!?"

**He began to speed walk away from me when I grab his arm again and said **

"I LOVE YOU MARZIA!" **then I covered my mouth, cry stood there not facing me, then he grew stiff**

**I just said "I love you marzia" oh no this is bad, it was just a slip of the tongue, a force of habit**

" I mean Ryan, I love you Ryan, I'm sorry 2 years of saying "I love you marzia", it's a force of habi~" **I was cut off when I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek, I looked at cry who had hurt/anger in their eyes, tears sliding down his face,**

**But my cheek grew red, cry….. Ryan just slapped me**

**Cry just stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door, then I heard crying,**

**Tears slid down my face, shit cry slaps hard, **

**but that's not why I'm crying I'm crying cuz my stupid force of habit saying "I love you marzia" just gave me a shit load, I said I love you marzia because it's what I've been saying for 2 years, and now I just ruined my "pre- relationship" with cry**

**Tears slid down my red cheek but I refused to make a sound, I have no right to cry, Ryan does, I just broke his heart, and I didn't mean to**

**I continued to cry slightly, I put on my clothes very slowly, all I can hear is Ryan crying, then I hear ringing, and I realized, my laptop been on this whole time, I kept hearing the ringtone,**

**I knew who was calling and I got angry, all the bad memories I had of me and marzia came to me and I realized, marzia only loves me for my money**

**Marzia only loves me for my money**

**She only loves me for my money**

**Loves me only for the money**

**Only. For. The. Money.**

**THAT BITCH!**

**That explains when we get into a fight she goes out to buy some expensive shit then she says "I forgive you" then it's like we never had a fight**

**THAT BITCH ONLY LOVES ME FOR MY MONEY!**

**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!**

**Anger boiled inside me, why didn't I realize this sooner, **

**No wonder I felt like jasmine and cry never liked her cuz they knew the truth,**

**They knew marzia's love for me was fake! They knew she only cared about the money!**

**FUCK WHY WAS I SO BLIND!**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" **I screamed of pure anger and I punched the wall, I left a dent, then I screamed. **"FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO BLIND, MARZIA ONLY LOVES ME FOR MY MONEY…. THAT BITCH, THAT WHORE, AAAAHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

**The ringing keep going and I got annoyed, what the fuck is marzia doing up so late? It's like 1:00am over there**

**I stormed off to the living room, I found my laptop on the coffee table where cry put it when he… I don't want to think about it, It makes me sad I mad Ryan cry**

**The ringing continued, my anger grew, I flew open my laptop and slammed down on the accept button**

**Then came out back stabbing gold digger marzia, she was bubbly to be up so late, she saw me but didn't see threw my fake "so glad you live" face**

**But she wouldn't have notice it was fake, she was blabby about what she did today mostly shopping, finally after like 7 minutes she said. **"Anyway that was like ¼ of the day, how are you doing Felix?"

"Do you really want to know?" **I said half annoyed half angry. But yet again she didn't notice. **

"Ya I want to know I want to know what you think in that head of yours" **she smile, which was fake, then I snap, cuz of you marzia I lost my chance with cry, it's also half my fault then I said. "You** want to know what I think?, well I think you're a~ ~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**a/n well I'm going to end it there, there's a part 2 so ya, just saying that, leave a review on what you think of this chapter, if you got confused I'm sorry, PM me if you want me to explain, other than that hope you like this chapter, review on how you felt about this, cuz I am lost, I just writing down drama, I'm a drama girl, I can never give them a break, I'm lost in this story**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE (must read)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Dear readers**

**Wow that was a crappy beginning**

**Anyway where I live school started and man is it**

**HOME SCHOOL! **

**Ya I'm home schooled cuz my parents forgot to register me at a public school (dumbasses)**

**Anyway my computer is on hold and so our my chapters, **

**I would try to make one in the 3 days limit I usually due**

**So it's going to be difficult studying and writing **

**But I will try my best**

**And also my Microsoft account was terminated X(**

**And I'm broke so ya cant renew it ssssooo, more typos ahead!**

**I hope you understand! BBBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	8. chapter 6 prt2 (forgiveness?)

**I'm back school been a bitch, anyone else?**

**Oh well anyway here's part 2!**

**Again I don't own cry or pewdie**

**And I have NOTHING! Against marzia!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**I slammed the door of the bathroom but instantly broke down and fell to my knees**

**I let my self be used as a sex toy! As a FUCKING SEX TOY!**

**That's is PATRHETIC RYAN! PATHETIC!**

**I began to cry even more, I hear faint scratching at the door but all I wanted is to be alone, even cutting spots out of my life**

**Why? Why? WHY? WHY!? WHY DO YOU LET YOUR SELF BELIVE THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO RYAN?! WHY!**

**Felix was just horny, he didn't care, and he just used you as a FUCKING SEX TOY!**

**A sex toy**

**That's low even for you Ryan, and you dealt with Mad!Cry **

***wheeze* I couldn't breathe, and then I curled into a ball and cried even more, why am I so PATHETIC!**

***sniff* *sniff* *sob* *wheeze* dam it Ryan, dam it dam it! DAM IT! **

**After a couple of minutes which seems like hours, I manage to calm down then**

**SMACK! **

**I jumped, then I hear Felix cussing and all this other shit…. Why was he like this, he didn't have feelings towards me, then I hear the faint ringing, oh… I see**

**He's angry cuz he's girlfriend called when he was already satisfied sexually he didn't need her nagging him without getting anything in return**

**Then my sadness calmed down and anger grew, FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY ARE YOU STUPID AS FUCK RYAN!**

**YOU LET YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS BLOCK YOU FROM REALITY! YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN FELIX USING YOU!**

… **but it seems so real, the emotions, the love, the caring…. What is Felix an actor like my sis**

**Cuz he never told me he didn't think of me as a sex toy, he just kept quiet, never said a word to tell me I was wrong, and what really angered me is that he said to me to ME! "I love you marzia!"**

**I. love. You. Marzia.**

**It haunts me, he was thinking of her when I was mad at him**

**Just made my self believe there was a chance with him**

***my sadness kick in and my anger subsided***

***sob* *sob* *wheeze***

**Why do you have to be so pathetic?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**After what seem like forever marzia finally asked Felix how he was doing**

**I knew I shouldn't be eves dropping but hey my home I can do whatever I want but what surprised me is I can tell Felix was angry by the tone of his voice, but apparently marzia didn't notice…. Shocker**

**But I wanted to see what was he angry about? Obviously it was something different that was bothering him, does he think of me as a boyfriend and not a sex toy?**

**Nah I'm just tricking myself again**

**But yet again…. No never mind**

**But I was still curious why was he mad? Cuz obviously he spent 2 years with marzia, he learned how to zone her out, so obvious he didn't notice her nagging, so why did he sound so angry?**

**I exited the bathroom and used the wall for my support, I literally cried my energy away**

**I peck my head in the living room she told him she wanted to know what he was thinking and what he said really surprised me he said**

"You want to know what I think. Well I think you're a BACK STABBING, GOLD DIGGING, BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN MONEY! AND YOUR SELF!,

I THINK YOU LIVE OFF ON OTHER LIVINGS, YOU'RE A LENCH THAT SUCKS THE BANK DRY AND WHEN ITS ALL EMPTY OR NOT TO YOUR SASIFIACTION YOU MOVE ON TO AN OTHER MONEY BAGS,

BUT I CAUGHT ON TO YOUR LITTLE LIE, YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU LOVED MY MONEY! BUT I REALIZE TO LATE

CUZ OF YOU! AND HALF OF ME, I JUST RUNIED A TRUE REALTIONSHIP CUZ I WAS SO FUCKING BLIND FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS! THAT I GOT USED TO SAY "I love you marzia" AND NOW IT'S A HABIT

, BUT NOT ANYMORE, YOU KNOW WHY CUZ IM IN LOVE WITH CRY, I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, AND IM NO LONGER GOING TO SAY "I love you marzia" NEVER AGAIN CUZ I LOVE RYAN,

BUT I RUNIED IT CUZ OF MY FUCKING HABIT, SO YA ITS OVER MARZIA AND GOOD LUCK GETTING MONEY CUZ I CHANGE MY PIN AND FROZE YOUR CRIDET CARD! SO HA BITCH!"

**He slammed his computer shut, my jaw dropped, he does care about me, he really does, but my thoughts were ruined by crying and then this is what he said. **

"Because of my fucking habit I said the wrong thing to Ryan, I really meant to say "I love you Ryan" but my habit took the better of me,

I want to make things up with you cry but, you probably hate me, you probably think I used you but I didn't use you, I love you, but I hurt you too badly and you locked yourself in the bathroom…

I'm sorry, I'm sorry….. I. love. You. Ryan….. With all my heart, too bad you aren't going to give me a chance to talk, you even slap me *sigh* I want Ryan, I want to hold him, I want to make everything right"

**Tears slid down my face, he really does care, and I knew he was telling the truth cuz he didn't know I was there cuz he was talking to me in 3****rd**** perspective? **

**Felix does love me, he does**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdiepie pov (Felix)**

**Look at me, I'm so heartbroken of losing Ryan, I'm talking to nobody, *sigh* I'm sorry Ryan, I do love you, I love you, I love you. **"I love you Ryan, too bad you lock yourself in the bathroom" ***sigh* *sniff***

**Then something hugged me from behind, I grew stiff, was it Ryan? Or a freaking perv, I was to scare to look until I heard. **"I love you 2 Felix, and I heard everything."

**I felt him burry his face in my back but I turned around so I can face him, but he just buried his face in my chest, I saw tears sliding down his face and I started to cry, but these were happy tears**

**I return the hug, I gave him a tight squeeze, I kissed him on the forehead, and I rested my chin on his head, he was crying silently**

**I rub his arm, I took off my chin from his head and looked him, he looked up at me, I sweet smile on his face, tears sliding down his face, **

**I used my thumb to wipe them away then I said. **"I love you Ryan, more than anything, what I said back there in the bed, I was just shocked, I couldn't believe you still thought I loved marzia after what we just did, and I accidentally said "I love you~~"

**He shushed me then said. **"I thought you said you were never going to say those 4 words." **He gave me a small smile and he kissed me, I smiled into the kiss but I didn't push it, I was barely lucky to let him forgive me**

**But I was surprised when it was Ryan who pushed into the kiss and bit my bottom lip, I gasp which gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth,**

**Somehow I found myself push against the couch and Ryan straddling me, It was going intense fast, his hand snake down to my pants and when he was about to stick his hand in my boxers ~~~**

**The door open and we both looked up, jasmine was standing at the door and her face was bright red, she began to have a nose bleed. Then Ryan said in a annoyed tone. **"Sis! Really now!" **I blushed bright red, then she said**

"**I** told you I was coming to check up on you, you did have a fight with him like I don't know yesterday! But seeing you made up, or should I say made out, I think everything fine. "She** kept looking at the ground, using her hand to try to stop the nose bleed**

**Ryan was still straddling me, that made me blush darker, but it seem Ryan didn't have an effect, then he said. **"Well there been a lot of drama since you left, and it's only 11pm and you left at 1pm yesterday. So ya a lot of shit can happen."

**She walked to the kitchen and grab like a bunch of napkins, she was dying of an epic nosebleed**

**Then she still looking at the floor when she said. **" I can see a lot of things can happen since the I left, and I'm not going to look at you until you get off him" **a frustrated sigh came out of Ryan and he got off me, I stood up instantly, my face bright as a tomato, but Ryan didn't have any effect.**

"Happy now sis?" **she looked up and gave a smirk, then she said. **"Happy anniversary guys." **Now Ryan turn to blush he looked at the ground,**

**Oh so that effect you, but what didn't affect you was that you sister saw you straddling me with your hand touching my bulge threw my boxers, that had no effect on you, **

**But I chose to say nothing to him instead I spoke. **"The exact day where I kissed Ryan on that couch."

**Cry's eyes grew, oh I forgot I said I didn't remember last September, shit more drama!**

"you remember September?!' **I flinched, then said. **"Yes, every detail of it, I'm sorry I lied." **I waited for a slap but didn't get anything but what he said shock me. **"Oh… well I remember September to." **Now I looked at him**

**Then I said **" I could have fuck you way earlier if you told me that! Like seriously if you told me that way before, I would have fuck you so hard you wwouldn walk straight for a week" **then I slapped a hand over my mouth, I can't believe I just said that, Looked at jasmine who was panicking to find more napkins, man if I say anything else she would literally die of a nose bleed**

**I looked at Ryan who was blushing dark red and playing with his thumbs **

**Uuuuggghhh we have to go somewhere so I wont be able to kill jasmine of a nosebleed cuz of all the stuff me and ryan might say around here**

"um lets go somewhere so we wont be able to say something… that realted to the topic I was talking about earlier, uuumm the convetion today, want to go there?"

**Ryan and jasmine exchange glances but then nodded yes, well at least we wont be able to kill jasmine by lost of blood**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Next chapter is at the convention, sorry if this chapter was short, school stuff and all that, now my parents are checking my papers I work on so I'm writing this at like midnight so they won't see the inappropriate shit I write, the things I do. Leave review on what you think of this chapter **


	9. Chapter 7 (the convention)

**I'm back, so ya**

**Don't own cry or Felix**

**This is a yaoi so you hate it, just exit right now**

**Um I literally just lost and don't know what too post or write**

**But really not the best chapter I've done,**

**Next chapter may be a lemon **

**But here chapter 7**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**We enter the convention, and man it was huge! Like seriously if a kid lost his mom here they won't be able to find her in mouths, I look around in aww, but I couldn't take the full beauty cuz I was wearing my mask, **

**Felix whined and complained that it hides my "gorgeous" face, I just ignored him and put it on**

**And now he was grumpy, my sister couldn't stop laughing when he did an angry pout **

**Some people recognized us instantly epically pewds, it took them a while to realize who I was, thanks to the help of pewdie, but he knows all too well that I HATE being in public **

**He knew all too well, he gave me and smirk, gosh I'm going to kill him when we get home,**

**People turned to my sister, which jasmine quickly change the subject and left to who knows were, great now I have to deal with the fans my self**

**And I was still thinking they would try to take off my mask so I keep my distance from the fans.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Awhile past and I was still in the background cuz my sister came back and gave me a smoothie, turns out these fans were pewdiecry fans so ya that's why I kept my distance so they wouldn't get to crazy**

**I had my mask up just a bit so I can drink, but pewdie singled me to come over**

**I looked at my sister who just shrug her shoulders, I walked next to pewdie while still drinking my smoothie**

"Hey cry these fans are huge pewdiecry fans." **I stopped drinking my smoothie and said. **"Ya I kind of already knew when they squealed and gasp and that one almost fainted when they saw us."

**All the fan girls blushed, I just smiled, it was crowded in the convention but most of the bros of pewdie where in the way side over there, my sister saw them so I think most of the fan girls are here so they won't start a riot**

**So ya almost all the fan girls are here there just waiting their turn to talk to us, I think**

**The one in blue said **"ya we kind of did but can you blame us, you guys are like perfect for each other! You make each other laugh, see the good things in live and a bunch of shit!"

**Then the one in orange said. **"To bad pewdie dating marzia, but a fan girl can dream"

**Then I don't know what came over me but I said. **"Oh no pewdie isn't dating marzia he broke up with her like yesterday." **I covered my mouth, why did I just say that**

**I looked at pewdie who was giving me a death glare and he said **"I told you not to say anything that I was going to tell the bros" **I looked at the floor and said. **"Sorry slip of the tongue, and besides why do you care you broke up with her."

**I saw a devilish look in his eyes, he's planning something, there was a smirk in his face then he said. **"You're going to pay for that cry, oh you are so going to pay for that, I'm going to make you scream."

**My face grew red and the fan girls saw that cuz I still had my mask up a bit, the 3 girls squealed, man…. many fan girls have pervy minds, but this time their right,**

**I let Felix be on top the night we "did it" cuz I was still shocked but if he thinks he's the man in this relationship HA he better think twice**

**Pewdie then said **"Hey since your fan girls here something just for you." **My blush went away and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just wink at the girls and grab me and**

**Kissed me, full tongue**

**I grew stiff, I drop my smoothie and my face grew bright red, it only lasted 3 seconds but that was enough to cause all the fan girls near and far away from us to squeal and some pass out and **

**The 3 girls in front of us well….. 1 was face down in the floor with blood everywhere and the 2****nd**** one was carrying the 1****st**** one in her arms cuz she also passed out and the 2****nd**** was just looking at us with big brown eyes and smiling**

**Felix ran and I screamed **"I'm so going to kill you for this Felix! I will kill you, how dare you kiss me!" **I ran after him**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jasmine pov**

**I watch my brother go after Felix and I heard all the girl gossiping and saying "I knew it will happen" or "go get your man cry" or "cry isn't dating Felix, Felix just kissed him and ran, and now Felix is going to be killed" or**

"**Felix isn't going to get killed, cry loves him to much" or "PEWDIECRY FOREVA BITCHES" then when people heard that they would scream "YA FAN GIRLS UNIT!"**

**I rolled my eyes, I may be a little of a fan girl but I would never admit that, maybe,**

**Well got to go see if my brother did kill pewdie…. Probably not…. maybe just hurt him that's all**

**But man I paid money for that smoothie just so it could be drop on the floor, and to make matters worse I step in nose blood, great**

**(A/n okay I might have over did it on the fan girls reactions but can you blame me)**

**I began walking towards the way were pewdie and cry ran off to, cry won't kill pewdie just "rape" him when they get home**

**I was just sipping my smoothie while walking past a bunch of people were squealing **

**Man do they really have a lot of pewdiecry fans? Egh what am I saying of course they do**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**Cry pov (Ryan)**

**I stopped running after pewdie cuz I was out of breath, I put my hands on my knees and I was panting, man I've haven't been this out of breath since….. Never mind.**

**Where did pewdie go? Man he must have ran into a crowd at a booth, stupid convention why do you have to be so huge?**

**Once I caught my breath I began looking around, which was difficult cuz of my mask, man I so wish I can take this off but my fans well probably recognize my voice…. Shit! Where you go pewds!**

**As I was walking by people saw my cry mask and ask me where I get it, I just pointed into a random direction and off they went, I didn't really talk**

**But some people thought I was the real cry, which I am, so I had no choice but to speak, some took their picture with me but I took extra precaution so they wouldn't take off my mask**

**I always had that fear, that once people see my face they won't like me any more**

**The fans left and I walked over to a wall and leaned on it, I stared at the floor**

***sigh* I'm not even that angry with pewds, I'm actually mad cuz I don't want fan wars to break out and anti-homos crashing down on our sites, and well a lot of shit, didn't pewdie stop and think before he did anything**

**O who am I kidding, he never does, he didn't think about the bros that hate gays, or the marzia and pewdie fans, or well HATERS**

**HE DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE, HE NEVER THINKS! HE DOESN'T THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS! HE JUST DOES WHATEVER HE WANTS DOESN'T HE!? MAN PEWDIE YOU'RE SUCH A… SUCH A**

**MAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!**

**My anger boiled inside me once again, oh pewdie will pay, and when we get home I'm going to make him my bitch**

**MY BITCH**

**Didn't anybody stop and think who made Mad!Cry? I did have to deal with him, did pewdie actually think that the Mad!Cry people are so scared of won't be unleashed on you**

**HA even thinking of your stupity makes Mad!Cry want to fuck you so hard you pass out and I won't feel any sorry until I go back to normal**

***sigh* *slap* stop it cry, don't let that side of you come back… your happy a little piss off right now but happy pewdie chose you, he is a great guy, you know that, and you don't care for haters, you never did so why are you like this**

**Great I've gone to talking to my self… or thinking? Oh whatever**

***sigh* great now we have to stay longer in this convention cuz pewdie is hiding from me *sigh* might as well look around. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov (Felix)**

**I ran as fast as I can, cry wasn't far behind, I stopped and looked around franticly, I spotted a booth where there was a lot of people, I can blend in with them, I ran to that group and acted normal, none of them really cared that a new person came in the group.**

**What are all these people looking at? I ran all the way where most of my bro army is, cuz I figured this place out last year,**

**Fan girls near the entrance, people who don't really care about our sex life in the middle and the anti-homo bros on the far right, of course there other booths and subjects but that's where my fans are separated, so they won't start a fight**

**I looked at the booth it was T-shirts, mugs, and all other shit with "no pewdiecry" on them, my eyes grew, man I do have a lot of anti-homos bros, shit I wonder how they would react when I tell them I'm not dating marzia anymore, I bet I will lose a bunch of subscribers**

**I slowly back away, not to draw attention of course, I got out of the group, I turned around, I began walking away well now I'm comfortable in the far left and middle, forget the right**

**I saw cry in the middle section he was looking at a stuff plushie of a sup guy dressed like batman, there were other booth not related to us but I was distracted by cry to have notice**

**Wait was that my cry? Or just a random dude with a copy of his mask, nah he's wearing the blue sweater and black pants, and the chocolate brown hair that my cry came with, wait I just made no sense**

**All I know that was my cry**

**I walked over to him and I tap his shoulder, I was ready to receive a punch to the face, but he just looked at me. **

"Cry I'm sorry." **He put a hand on his hip and moved on of his hand to continue, I sighed and said. **"I'm sorry for being stupid, I'm sorry for just you know doing that." **I trailed off but I looked at him and again he moved his hand to continue**

**I did and I said **"and I'm sorry for not thinking about the haters, I just went to their nest and I'm not going back, I guess I didn't think about the haters when well... you know." **He just nodded his head and turned his attention back to the foot tall plushie then he said. **"How much for the batman sup guy?"

**Then the girl gasp and said. **"The cryaotic in my booth, omg! I'm a huge fan, for you the batman sup guy 15 dollars!" **cry smiled, I can tell cuz he still had his mask up a bit and gave her a 20 then he said. **"Keep the change." **The girl squealed and gave him the plushie, he said thank you and began walking away, and I followed**

**I went by his side, he was examine the plushie, I said. **"ssssoooo a sup guy plushie? That's nice.'' **He just nodded his head yes, he kept walking, why won't he talk to me.**

"Are you still mad at me?" **he stopped in his tracks, he looked at me but I couldn't tell what his face was cuz of the mask, he put on hand in his hip and I understood. **"Oh come on I said I was sorry" **he just snorted and continue walking**

**I followed and said **"please don't give me the silent treatment, I'm sorry, please." **He continued walking, I kept my head down, having a guy who's voice is like an angels and his laugh that is so amazing, not talk to you, well that eats you up**

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/**

**Jasmine found us and well we just walked around looking at things, jasmine quickly caught on that cry wasn't talking to me, and she touch my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't really help**

**I had my hands in my pockets and my head down, man what did I do, we just got over a fight and I caused I knew one but this one worse**

***sigh* I'm such an idiot**

**A couple fans came towards us and I put a fake smile on my face, I didn't really feel in the mood to see fans, after those fans left, I spoke up and jasmine and cry turn towards me. **"Um can we go home, I don't really feel like being here." **Jasmine turned to her brother who nodded his head yes**

**Jasmine then said **"ya sure, let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The whole car trip was awkwardly quiet, we drop off jasmine at her home, and we went back to cry's home **

**/\/\/\/\/\ **

**I put the car keys on the counter, Ryan petted spots, huh all this drama and other shit I totally forgot about him, cry poured kibble and water into his bowls**

**He put the sup guy on the couch then he turned to me, and I looked away, he didn't have his mask on so I saw his eyes full of hate then his voice was harsh when he spoke to me. **"What were you thinking? Do you know how many anti-pewdiecry fans were in that convention and yet you still kissed me, don't you ever stop and think!

Wait I can answer that, no you don't think, you just do whatever you want!" **he walked towards me, and I grew scared, I haven't heard cry this mad since I saw one of his videos when he gets frustrated with a game **

"Don't you understand everything you do has consequences"

**He pushed me to a wall and put both his hands on the side of my head so I had no escape, then he said in a seductive low voice. **"You need to be punished by the stupid shit you do."

**One of His hand trailed down my side to my inner thigh, a shivered went down my spine, he began to rub my inner thigh, then he leaned in to my ear and said. **"And I'm going to punish you, cuz you've been bad and a very naughty boy."

**He then licked my ear and grab my groin roughly, I gasp and then he said in a harsh voice. **"a very very bad boy"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I'm leaving it off there next chapter lemon! And sorry I didn't warn you, it would have killed the mood, in my opinion, leave a review on what you think, or if I should continue cuz again not my best chapter


	10. Chapter 8 (LEMON)

**I'm back so ya**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON!**

**Ya it's a rated M chapter so **

**If you don't like it then leave**

**Ssssooo I'm a little rusty so not my best work but**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov **

**(A/n blah blah push him to the wall, grabs his groin rough and whispered "a very very bad boy... so we continue)**

**Cry began to nibble on my ear and I was growing hard I his hand, he began to chuckle lowly in my ear**

**Then in his 'cry's voice' he said. **"Excited aren't we?"

**then he bit my neck right on my sweet spot**

**I screamed/moaned right in his ear **

**andAnd I can feel his erection stabbing me in the thigh**

**Then he grab me by the shoulders and pushed me to the floor I landed with a THUMP, I rub my head, and I sat up**

**But only for cry to push me back down, he put both his knees on the side oh my hips and he pinned my hands above my head, he began to bite on my color bone, I moaned loudly, **

**My erection began to throb and it hurt, I trusted up wards to create friction**

**But every time I trusted up, he used one of his hands to push me back down, I used my free hand to grab his shoulders to hold him in place and I continued to trust into him, we were still fully clothed but I needed to friction**

**It seemed cry was enjoying himself but he wanted to make me beg make me suffer,make me s so he snap out of his pleasure and grab my hip and pushed me back down**

**I was breathing heavily, my mind was full of lust, cry was looking at me, his lips just centimeters away, I tried to kiss him but he back away**

**This asshole is teasing me! Man I knew he well make me pay but I didn't expect this, he using his body to make me suffer, he isn't letting me have him, NO! DON'T DO THIS! I love you**

**I struggled to speak, my mind was to full of lust **"cr-c-crryyy-y, p-p-plea-ease"

**He looked down at me with "innocent" eyes and then he said. **"Please what? I can't read minds"

**I saw the smirk on his smug face, I struggled to form words again, man cry why do you have to be so hot. **"p-pl-pleas-se, f-fu-fuck m-me"

**His face came close to mines again, lips just so close, I tried to kiss him again but yet again he back away,**

**I whimpered **"cr-cryyy, please!" **he smirked again and whispered in my ear **"as you wish 'friend'" **I shivered 'friend' sound so dirty when he says it to me that way**

**His hands went down my sides and up again, I shivered he began to nibble my neck again, his hands went under my shirt and he began to trace circles on my stomach **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Cry pov**

**He wasn't buff but he wasn't fat he was average **

**I began to left his shirt over his head and began to trace kisses down from his neck to his chest and right above his waist and right back up again**

**my lips ghost over his and he tried to kiss me but I back away again to tease him, he gave me a pout I can tell he was getting annoyed, I put a finger under his chin and slowly stood up, I walked to the hallway, I turned back around, he was still on the floor sitting up looking at me **

**I used my finger to tell him to follow, I walked to the bed room, I heard him coming,**

**He was eager wasn't he, he walked into the bed room and I slammed the door shut, he turned around and I tackled him to the bed and kissed him fiercely **

**He was surprised but soon joined the kiss, he had enough teasing but I didn't **

**Our tongues fought for dominance but I won, he was surprised by that, I separated the kiss to catch our breath, **

**I began to trace kiss down from his lips to his jaw line to his neck, my hand struggling with his pants button,**

**I was about to pull down his pants when a hand grab my wrist, I looked up at Felix who was covering his face but I can see the red spread across his checks**

**He then said. **"I-I'm already half naked…. And your still fully clothed." **His blushed darken, I smirked, he so cute when he's embarrassed and he says I'm cute**

**I began to take off my shirt, I pulled it over my head, when I looked down I saw pewdie peeking from underneath his arm and when he realized I caught him, his blushed darkened more**

**I went back to attacking his neck and yet again I messed with his pants missed with the button of his pants**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pewdie pov**

**I keep breathing harshly, Ryan bit my neck again and I moaned, I trusted upwards, my erection was still hurting like hell and my pants were to tight**

"c-cry, hurry." **I blushed I didn't mean to sound that desperate, **

**My thoughts were ruined when I hear my zipper open, I looked down and I saw Ryan over my cock, he looked up at me and we made eye contact, I quickly looked away**

**I felt my pants and my boxers being tug down, and then I gasp at the sudden cold around my cock, but I felt relived I didn't have those tight pants around my dick anymore**

**The coldness went away and was replace by warm air, it felt so dam good, I trusted upwards, only to be pushed back down, I looked down at Ryan just to see him lick the slit in my cock, I gasp and my back arch, it felt so dam good!**

**I needed more, but Ryan decided It well be a great idea to tease me at this moment in time**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Cry pov**

**I lick the base of his erection to the top very slowly, he whimpered, then I began licking the slit, circling my tongue at the top, then I wiggling my tongue in the slit and he arch his back**

**Then I did the same process over again slowly breaking his patience see how long it will take**

**I wrap my tongue around his dick and slowly licked it, my tongue lap dance around it, leaving saliva were ever it wen'twent**

**I was breaking him, he trusted up but I pushed him back down, he was whimpering loudly now, I wanted to give in but something deep down inside told me not to and I listen to it until**

"RYAN! JUST FUCKING SUCK MY DICK IM SICK OF THIS DAM TEASING" **I looked up at him, and he went back to covering his face, I finally broke him**

**I took the top of his cock in my mouth and he gasped, I put more of him in my mouth, man he is so thick, I deep trouthed him and I began to hum **

**Felix moaned loudly, he back arched and he was clenching the sheets, I began to suck, and he moaned loudly, he began to trust into my mouth and I almost chock but I found the rhythm and I bobbed my head along with his trusts **

**Then he said. "**I'm gon-na ah ah c-c-chu-hu- mmmmm ah ah" ** I stopped sucking him and detached my mouth, and he whimpered, but it instantly stopped when he heard a zipper, he looked at me and saw my erection, **

**his face grew red and he lied back down, his breath became more fast**

**I pulled my pants and boxers down, and I whispered in his ear. **"what's wrong you didn't seem to have any trouble when you did it to me." **I licked his ear, he shivered, I decided to tease him again. **

" fine if you don't want me to do it and get rid of the pesky erection I guess I'll just be go-"**he cut me off** "NO… I mean no, just fine but take it slow, and um, don't hurt me that much."

**I smiled, who knew the perv was so sensitive when it comes to this, I kissed him on the check, and reached under my bed, and I took out the lube**

**He eyed it and his breathing hitched up, I kissed him lovingly and I un-capped the lube, and covered 3 of my fingers with it, Felix tensed up**

**But I bit his sweet spot to make him loosen up, and when he was distracted I put a finger in, he instantly tensed up, I just shushed him and kissed him again, I began circling around, man he's so tight, once he got used to that finger I added another then another one**

**I began to stretch him, he whimpered then got use to the feeling, I trusted my fingers in and out , now he was moaning**

**I stretched him one more time and took out my fingers, he whimpered again at the lost, I covered my on erection with the lube and lined up to Felix**

**I looked at him to make sure that he wanted this and he nodded and he covered his face, I slowly pushed in and Felix cried out**

**I shushed him and began to distract him from the pain, I would nibble his neck and slightly pump his crouch, it seemed to be working until I got half way in, where he cried out again, tears ran down his checks, I would kiss them away and rub his inner thighs to make him relax**

**Man he was so fucking tight, and so warm, I loved it and hate it, fuck so tight, I began to push in again and he cried out, I pump his crotch more, to distract him and it was working**

**I was fully in and we both had tears in our eyes, man he's so fucking tight it hurts,**

**After a couple minutes he relax getting used to the feeling and his tightness went away, thank god!**

**But I still had to move, cuz if I didn't well I don't know**

**I began to pull out and push back in very slowly, it felt good, but he began to tighten up again**

**Fuck! I rub his inner thighs and he relax, and soon he was moaning good, but what he said next surprised me. **"Faster cry, faster, harder." ** I smiled, it took me no time and soon I was pushing in him fast and hard, he began, **

**Hips smacking together constantly, sound of skin on skin being made, Felix noises only making me harder (if possible) **

"ah ah ah faster! Cry faster! Ah aha ooohhhh man ah ah ah oh god cry oh oh oh ah aha cry cry! Faster faster"

**I happily obliged, I began to trust faster and harder then I hit those certain nerve bubbles which made him scream and I bet his eyes roll back then he said **"oh gråta där just det, fan gråta, snabbare snabbare hårdare oh gråta ah ah ah fan! gråta! aaaahhhh knulla snabbare"

**I didn't understand a word he said but if I reduce him to just speaking Swedish then he doing wonderful**

**I trusted deep and hard soon my mind was getting hazy, then I felt my stomach tighten, I was grunting, I was close I knew it. **"Jag gråter nära så nära" **I gritted my teeth **"english pewds!" **he then screamed **"I'm close! I'm close to ch-u-um-mmmm"

**Sweat drip down my face as I continued to trust into him and I said **" me to, I'm close to!"

**then Felix back arched and his chummed splattered across our chest, he tighten around me and I continued to thrust into him, I needed release, after a few more trust, I came inside pewds, we both moaned, my mind became a white haze**

**I pulled out of pewds and collapsed next to him, he curled up next to me, my hair stick to my head cuz of all the sweat we were covered in, I pulled the covers over use and Felix snuggled more into me, he then said **"Jag älskar dig Ryan"

"I love you to Felix"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well that's the end of that chapter, next chapter is the end the epilogue or whatever you call it, I hope you enjoyed this capther and again NOT MY BEST WORK, oh well review on what you think of this BYE!


	11. Chapter 9 (last chapter)

**Well hello readers this is the last chapter to the story**

**The epilogue (or whatever)**

**So ya thanks for sticking around with me and reading this shit!**

**Thanks for the followers and favorites **

**I will miss you**

**But **

**ON WITH THE EPILOGUE (or whatever)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**(One year later)**

**Cry pov**

**Everything has gone great this past year, Felix moved in with me and he brought Maya with him and a bunch of fan art like seriously we had to move houses just to fight in something's but the move was good, **

**Good neighborhood who isn't against gays (lucky us)**

**Good place for couples or singles or children**

**The house is pretty large, large enough to raise a family**

**And everything good, spots isn't lonely anymore he has Maya now (still baby him though)**

**The fans know were dating now, lot of them supported us others…. not so much as for my sister she got married had a child **

**Everything fine but**

**Now thinking about the house and how it's perfect to raise a family and my sister having a child and I "baby" spots…. I kind of wish I had a child, I know how to raise one, I almost raised my brother Nate, **

**It will be fun seeing one of my children growing up,**

**Playing with MY daughter or son**

**But no I'm happy….. I have Felix and spots and my sister and my mom and my brother**

**I don't need a child….. Right?**

***sigh* right?**

***a week later***

**Felix pov**

**What's up with Ryan? **

**He's been acting… off… for a while now, did I do something, he keeps sighing and babying spots more than usually (the babying spots thing) **

**He was sitting in the kitchen looking at the back yard, and he smiled like if he was imagining things but then the smile went away**

**I walked towards Ryan and sat next to him he looked at me and smiled but his eyes said a different story. **"Hey" "sup"

**I bit my lip, should I ask him? **"What's wrong you seem sad?" **He sighed again and looked out at the back yard again. **"Nothing wrong, everything is just fine."

**Then I knew something was wrong so I asked again. **"I know something wrong, I known you for a long time, what's up?" **he sighed again and looked at me making eye contact, his eyes were full of hope then he said what really surprised me. **

"I want a family" **my jaw drop, I didn't expect him to say that, next thing you know he had tears in his eyes then he said. **"I knew you wouldn't supported me." **He looked away from me**

"no no no cry, I'm just shock you said that… if you want a family then we can always adopt." **I saw tears falling down his cheeks then he said. **"HA do you think an adoption agency well let a gay couple to adopt and saying our job is making funny/sad/spooky videos for a living and we get paid through the internet… do you actually think they'll let us?"

**He had a point but I didn't want to make him sad, I looked down at the floor boards, what do I do?**

"Hey um sorry I snap at you I'm just sad, but thanks for supporting me, it really means a lot to me. **He lifted up my chin and kissed me, I wiped the tears from his eyes, and he smiled **

**The doorbell rang, he got up and answered it, I looked back down at the floorboards, to be honest I also want a family, I heard a gasp at the door, my head shot up, I saw cry picking up something, I walked over to the door, I looked over his shoulders and I gasp**

**It was a basket with a pink blanket and… an 8 mouth year old baby…. Threw was a note but Ryan was to shock looking at the baby then to realize it I grab the note and read it**

_Dear Felix/Ryan_

_We hate to leave our child but we got into some trouble and were afraid of her safety_

_We notice how kind you and your husband are, we also know you're the famous pewdiepie from the internet_

_We hate, HATE to leave our princess but we want to protect her, don't worry the trouble we got into doesn't know we have a child _

_I've talked with your husband and he is a kind man, we also notice he takes care of a relative baby when they drop her off_

_We may sound like some stockers but we wanted to make sure we made the right choice in leaving her with you_

_And we hope we did, please don't put her in foster care, those places well break any kind soul, if you don't want her to please make sure she goes to a good family_

_It tears our hearts to leave, but we have to…. Her name is rosy she is 7 and 4 mouths and she allergic to seashells_

_Please take good care of her._

_~k and J_

**I finished reading the note, they think Ryan my husband, I blushed deeply, but wait who is this k and j and what kind of trouble did they get into to leave their child**

**I looked at Ryan who was now sitting on the couch playing with the baby, and rosy got used to him fast, she has brown chocolate hair like Ryan but different shade of blue eye color, I closed the door**

**I walked over to Ryan who had a giant smile on his face, I gave him the note he gave me the baby…. Well we did wanted a family right… might as well give this a shot… right?**

**Cuz well my Ryan is happy and so am I, and cuz of us rosy well live on, but who are these k and j and how do they know us?**

**(2 weeks later)**

**Everything is going fine, rosy grew a bond to us **

**Ryan doesn't wear his mask anymore cuz he wants the baby to know who he is and well he also doesn't wear it in public but yet gain he rarely goes into the public he goes to the backyard and play with rosy**

**we bought everything rosy needs, a crib, clothed formula, and well baby stuff**

**jasmine help use out, how to change diapers how to treat a rash and baby shit, we were happy, no worry until**

**One late night while I was in bed watching the news and Ryan was rocking the baby so rosy can go to sleep there was this story**

_~news_

_2 married couple found shot and dead in the side of the road in Polk/Florida_

**Polk Florida? We live far from there, is it the same couple that left us the baby? Nah I'm just paranoid**

_(Back to news)_

_The victim names were Kathrine and Jason Castillo."_

…**.. K and j….. No… it can't be.**

_~news_

_He is a picture of Kathrine_

**Oh my fucking god, she looks just like rosy but chubbier, I heard a gasp next to me, I turned to look at Ryan who was in the verge of tears, then the picture Jason showed up and he had rosy eyes and nose, but a little longer**

**I heard sobbing, I change the channel and put it on mute hug Ryan making sure not to crush rosy….. Ryan cried into my shoulder I was rubbing his back**

**But one question remained…. Well the "trouble" find out about rosy and us or well we live happy?**

**Please I hope the 2****nd**** one… please**

**I love Ryan and rosy**

**Please let there be no trouble**

**~the end… or is it? **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well that's the end of this story for like forever… I just had to end it, I felt like I was dragging on**

**Thanks for those who put up with me**

**Hope you like the story! Now I'm working on another one with mad cry and normal cry in it wish me luck bye!**


End file.
